Adventure Time
by storyteller100
Summary: So I was digging through my files the other day and came across an old feature-length screenplay about Adventure Time that I wrote. I decided to publish it, but please know that this thing is VERY out of date. But it's not half bad of a story if I do say so myself. Please enjoy, and feel free to email me at c i n e m a n 4 @ g m a i l . c o m (no spaces)


FADE IN:

EXT. THE MOON

Rise over the moon. At the top, the planet Earth, but with a large chunk missing out of it, is seen, lit up by the sun. MUSIC SIMILAR TO THE THEME OF "2001: A SPACE ODYSSEY" plays on the sound track. Opening Credits play.

SUDDENLY the camera zooms back a little bit and:

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. CUBER'S ROOM - DAY

...the image is on a large TV screen. A small white ball in futuristic looking clothing watches the TV screen. This is CUBER. He turns around, looks at the camera, quickly pauses his TV, and giggles.

CUBER

Well hello there, my friends! I

take it you are here for the long

and mysterious tale from Old? Good!

I shall tell you the amazing tale

of heroes!

EXT. NEW YORK CITY - DAY

CUT TO:

Regular humans walk around the busy streets of New York, without a care in the world. SIMON PETRIKHOV, a human, looks out his balcony down at the crowd below. He walks inside his apartment.

INT. SIMON'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Simon's house is cluttered with old artifacts from around the world. He sifts around some old papers and comes across a safe with a lock on it. Simon turns the combination and the safe opens with a CLICK.

He pulls out a bright, yellow crown, with red diamonds encrusted around it. He puts it on his head and gasps.

JUMP CUT TO:

EXT. NEW YORK CITY - DAY

New York again, but it is snowing very heavily. All of the citizens walk around in coats and scarves. Simon's balcony is empty except for some snow, but two little round white eyes peer out from inside. They quickly dart away.

INT. SIMON'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

It is very dark in the apartment, only a candle is lit. Simon's shadow can barely be seen as he scribbles down something furiously on an old coffee table.

The shadow of him gets up and walks across the room to a window, where a telescope on a tripod is set up. Simon steps into the light, and he doesn't look very well.

He has the crown upon his head, but a furry white beard. His skin is light blue, and he has a very long pointy nose. He looks into the telescope.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

A large asteroid comes hurdling towards Earth.

INT. SIMON'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

CUT TO:

Simon gasps and runs away from the telescope. He opens a door leading downstairs and runs down it.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

The people around outside stop what they're doing and look

up at the sky. The atmosphere is now pink and a bright light

is coming closer and closer.

EXT. EARTH - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

The asteroid catches on fire as it comes closer and closer to the atmosphere.

BLACK.

CUBER (V.O)

The whole world was totally jacked

(MORE)

JUMP CUT TO:

CUBER (V.O) (CONT'D)

up beyond repair.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD - DAY

CUT TO:

Two ginormous armies of tanks meet each other on a large plain. A MAN pops out from one of the tanks and points at the opposing armies.

A large vehicle pulls out with a very large rocket on it. The rocket ignites, and it shoots up into the air. Everyone else opens up their tanks and look up at the sky with horror.

CUBER (V.O)

Amidst the chaos, the humans

eventually destroyed themselves

with weapons of unimaginable power.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY - DAY

JUMP CUT TO:

New York City is entirely destroyed. Turned over cars, wrecked buildings, and fires burn everywhere.

Simon walks down the street with the crown on his head, and a large mountain climbing backpack on. He turns and sees a little girl standing in the street, crying. He runs and comforts her.

CUBER (V.O)

Very few survived the massacre.

Simon Petrikhov, a scientist

working for the city, survived and

befriended a young girl named

Marceline...

EXT. MOUNTAINS - DAY

CUT TO:

Simon, now ICE KING, a blue man with a long nose, a very long white beard, the crown, and a dark blue gown climbs over mountains.

CUBER (V.O)

But the little girl grew up, and

the evil powers within Simon's

crown erased his memories. He

ventured into what would become his

Ice Kingdom.

EXT. LICH'S CASTLE - DAY

CUT TO:

The LICH is a large, horrible skeleton monster, with a deer skull for a head, bull horns, a long, swishing grey cape, and horrible, evil green eyes.

He stands at the very top of a very tall tower, which is his CASTLE! The Castle is located in the middle of a valley. The whole valley is dark, leaf-less trees. SKELETON WARRIORS, evil skeleton soldiers with knight helmets, swords, and axes all surround the castle.

CUBER (V.O)

The horrible nuclear radiation from

the war made the Lich King, an evil

entity with every form of magic

available to him! He made a large

army of un-dead skeleton warriors

to destroy the newly formed Land of

Ooo!

INT. LICH'S CASTLE - DAY

CUT TO:

The Lich stands in front of a door leading down stairs to what seems to be a dungeon. BILLY, a grey, muscular humanoid with red hair, suddenly runs in from off camera and kicks

the Lich in the stomach, sending him down the stairs. Billy quickly shuts the door to the dungeon and locks it with a golden key.

CUBER (V.O)

But before he could, Billy, the

legendary hero of Ooo, locked him

in his own castle for a hundred

years.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

A large forest filled with bright green leaves.

CUBER (V.O)

A small group of humans survived.

INT. FOREST - DAY

CUT TO:

CUT TO:

A tiny little baby with a white hat on his head, covering the whole thing except his face with little ears on top, lies in the middle of the forest. Except for his hat, he is entirely naked. He lies in a leaf, crying.

CUBER (V.O)

The only survivor was Finn the

Human. He was left in the woods

where he sat in his own "boom

boom".

MARGARET and JOSHUA, two yellow bull dogs, walk up to the poor little baby.

CUBER (V.O)

He was discovered by Margaret and

Joshua, of the Dog Family, where he

would be happily be cared for his

entire childhood.

CUBER (V.O)

No one knew it then, but this

little boom boom covered baby would

become the greatest hero the Land

of Ooo would ever see...

INT. MULTIVERSE

FADE TO BLACK.

DISSOLVE TO

The Multiverse is much like outer space. Stars twinkle in the background. Pieces of random stone and assorted objects float around in the zero gravity.

On top of a large, flat piece of stone, THE LICH brews a disgusting green sludge in a large cauldron over a fire. The Lich is a grey humanoid. Half of its face is a skeleton with a bull horn. The rest is long white hair and a muscular body with horrible, evil green eyes.

He cackles as he stirs the concoction around with a large wooden stick.

THE LICH

Almost complete! Yes, so close!

From off camera, The Lich pulls out a small polka dot blouse.

THE LICH

The blouse of a mouse!

He tosses it into the cauldron. He pulls out a lizard wearing a fake beard and a blue pointed hat.

THE LICH The wizard lizard!

With a splash, he tosses the lizard in.

THE LICH

I love how all of the ingredients

rhyme.

And finally, he pulls out an orange.

THE LICH

And lastly, the orange of a...

a...oh forget it.

He gives up and tosses it into the pot. Then, laughing like

a maniac, the Lich stirs around the sludge. From his belt he

pulls out an empty glass bottle. He dips it into the mixture

and holds it high above his head.

With many glugs, slurps, and burps, The Lich drinks it. He writhes around in pain and begins to foam at the mouth, Suddenly, like a snake molting its skin, the rest of The Lich slides out of Billy's body.

The Lich is a large skeleton, with a brown cloak and evil eyes. He laughs as Billy, lifeless, falls to the ground.

THE LICH

Thank you, Billy, the Greatest

Warrior ever!

(long, evil laugh)

But soon, The Lich King will rule

all! Now that my arch nemesis is

out of the way, nothing can stop me

now!

He bounces to and fro from rock to rock.

THE LICH

Yes! Soon I will be ruling the Land

of Ooo! Now NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

EXT. CANDY KINGDOM - NIGHT

JUMP CUT TO:

The Candy Kingdom is a large castle made entirely of candy. In the background is the COTTON CANDY FOREST. The trees are replaced by large sticks of pink cotton candy.

The Ice King emerges from the forest and walks to the outer wall of the Castle. He lifts up his gown and pulls out a walkie-talkie.

ICE KING

(into the walkie-talkie)

Gunther. Come in Gunther.

A quacking sound comes from the walkie-talkie.

ICE KING

(into the walkie-talkie)

I am in position, Gunther. Mission

Kidnap Princess Bubblegum is a go.

Gunther quacks again through the walkie-talkie.

ICE KING

(into the walkie-talkie)

You watch your language, Gunther!

There'll be none of that!

Ice King parts his beard and soars up in the air and around the wall. He lands on the ground.

ICE KING

(into the walkie-talkie)

I am past the wall.

He runs across the Candy Kingdom. The houses are made of giant cupcakes, gum drops, and other assorted pieces of Candy. He finally makes it to the CANDY CASTLE.

ICE KING

(into the walkie-talkie)

I have found the Candy Castle!

Gunther quacks again through the walkie-talkie.

ICE KING

(into the walkie-talkie)

What do you mean I don't HAVE to

report everything I do? I'm in

charge of this mission, mister, and

if you don't watch it you're going

to your room when we get home!

Ice King soars up again up to a balcony on the top part of the castle. He sticks a credit card through the crack of the door and it opens! Cackling, he sneaks inside.

INT. PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Ice King sneaks into the room. It is entirely pink; the bed, the walls, the carpet. He looks over at the bed and sees a shape under the covers. He smiles.

ICE KING

Jackpot!

He sneaks over to the bed and pulls the covers off. It is just some random objects made to look like Princess Bubblegum!

ICE KING What the...

With a CLASH, FINN, a human boy with the white hat, a light blue shirt, a dark blue shirt, and a green backpack, and JAKE, a yellow bulldog with stretchy powers, burst into the room.

FINN

What's up, Ice King!?

JAKE

You goin' DOOOOWWWNNNN Town!

ICE KING

What!? Finn! Jake! How did you know

I was planning to kidnap the

Princess tonight?

Jake, using his stretchy powers, stretches his arm out of the room and then pulls it back. His hand is grasping GUNTHER, a cute little penguin that belongs to Ice King. Ice King gasps in shock.

ICE KING Gunther! How could you!?

Gunther quacks, and Jake pops a small dead fish into his mouth. Gunther eats it up and burps. Ice King falls on his knees and wails.

ICE KING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FINN

The game's over! Now we'll just

take you to the Candy Dungeons

and...

ICE KING

No! No you will not take me to the

Candy Dungeons again! I'm sick of

the Candy Dungeons!

JAKE Well too bad.

ICE KING

Don't you understand!? All I ask of

you two is your blessing so I can

marry Princess Bubblegum! Now where

is she!?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM, a pink humanoid with long hair of about eighteen, walks into the room in her dressing gown.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Hey, is he here yet-oops.

Quick as he can, Ice King zaps frozen lightning bolts at the Princess. They freeze onto her wrists and ankles and create icicle handcuffs.

FINN

What are you doing!?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Hey!

Ice King runs forward and grabs Bubblegum.

ICE KING

Sorry, you guys. You can't get in

the way of love.

He snatches the Princess and flies out of the room!

FINN

Come on, Jake, we have to save her!

INT. COTTON CANDY FOREST - MOMENTS LATER

CUT TO:

Ice King holds Princess Bubblegum with his left arm as he flies through the Cotton Candy Forest. Suddenly, out from the denser part of the woods, Finn and Jake emerge. Jake is somewhat in the shape of a horse, and Finn stands on him, a red demon blood sword at the ready.

FINN Give it up, IK!

Ice King turns to face them in midair.

ICE KING

I'm not giving her up! YOU give her

up!

JAKE

That doesn't even make sense!

ICE KING

SHUT UP!

Ice King shoots a frozen lightning bolt and Finn, who deflects it with his sword. Five more attacks, right after the other come at Finn, but he blocks them all.

FINN

I think I'm fighting you too often,

Ice King! I know all of your moves!

ICE KING

Blah blah blah! I can't here you!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Finn! Jake! Do that sweet move I taught you!

FINN & JAKE

Oh, yeah!

Jake stretches a chair shape out of his back flab and shoves it under Finn.

FINN

Prepare to launch, Jake!

JAKE

Aye, aye, Captain!

Suddenly, Ice King shoots a lightning bolt at Jake's front feet! It lands, encasing some grass right in front of Jake, who trips and falls on his face, propelling Finn, screaming, through the air.

He lands on top of Ice King's crown and begins to wrestle with him. He pulls out his sword and waves it around.

ICE KING

Hey! Keep that away from me, you

could hurt someone!

Finn swipes his sword at Princess Bubblegum, cutting her ice chains free!

ICE KING No! That's not fair!

Ice King lets go of the Princess, who tumbles, screaming, down to the ground. Jake, a few hundred yards away, quickly stretches his arm out and enlarges his hand so Princess

Bubblegum has a soft fall. She bounces off of Jake's arm and lands safely on her feet.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Thank you, Jake.

Jake's body reels itself up through the arm until it's right next to her and the arm is at normal length again.

JAKE

Don't worry 'bout it.

Meanwhile, Finn is still fighting the Ice King. They tumble around and around, just barely missing cotton candy trees

and large rocks. Finally Finn successfully pulls off the Ice

King's crown and they both go toppling to the ground.

Ice King lands right on top of Finn, but Finn pulls him off of him.

FINN

There! We beat you AND got the

Princess back!

Princess Bubblegum and Jake catch up to them.

ICE KING

My crown! Oh, please, Finn, please

let me have my crown!

JAKE

I wouldn't do it, man. He'll take

it and then come back and steal

some other princesses, like he

always does!

Finn faces Ice King and looks down at the crown.

FINN

It's not mine to take away, Jake.

JAKE

What?

Without warning, Finn grabs Jake's leg, stretching it out. He molds it into sort of a deformed golf club shape and throws the crown up. Using Jake's leg like a baseball bat, Finn whacks the crown far away towards the Ice Kingdom.

JAKE Ow! My leg!

ICE KING

My crown!

Ice King runs away after his crown. Gunther pops out of the forest and follows him.

EXT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake's tree house is a large willow tree with windows, a bridge, and many assorted things the two friends have collected on their adventures.

INT. TREE HOUSE LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake sit in their living room on a couch, playing BMO. BMO is a small green computer with a Korean accent. Finn and Jake both have two little joysticks that are

connected to BMO. On his face is a video game, but they both die and "Game Over" flashes.

FINN

Man, BMO, that game is hard!

JAKE

Why you gotta hard it up so much?

The Game Over sign flashes away and BMO'S face appears.

BMO

I did not "hard it up". That game

is on easy mode.

FINN

That's preposterous!

Jake clicks through the options section with his joystick.

JAKE

Oh my Glob! It IS on "Easy" mode!

BMO

BMO never lies. Never ever.

Jake sits back down on the couch. The doorbell rings.

JAKE

Man, Finn, I really don't feel like

getting up to answer that thing.

FINN

Dude, neither do I.

Jake rubs his chin. The bell rings again.

JAKE

How about we play another round of

"Wrestling Wizards"? The loser has

to answer the door!

FINN

Ha! You think you're gonna beat me?

Game on!

The doorbell rings again. Finn and Jake have started a game. On BMO's face, 8-bit wizards fight in a wrestling ring.

FINN

I'm gonna beat you, dude!

JAKE

No you're not! No you're not!

The doorbell rings again.

JAKE

Whoever's out there is getting

impatient, Finn. You'd better see

who it is!

FINN

No way! This couch is just too darn

comfortable! YES! Bonus points!

JAKE NOOOOOOOOOOO!

The doorbell rings again. Finn jumps on the couch in a victory dance.

FINN

Look's like you have to go get the

door!

Jake grumbles to himself and gets up to answer the door. He opens it and Princess Bubblegum is there.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Oh, hey Jake. What took you so long?

He grumbles again.

Nothing.

JAKE

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Oh. Can I come in?

Jake gestures for her to enter. Finn looks up from the couch.

FINN Hey, Peebles.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Hey, you guys.

She sits down next to Finn.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

I just wanted to thank you guys for

saving me from the Ice King again

last night.

FINN

Well that's our job!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

I just wanted to thank you again.

Also, I think that was very noble

how you gave Ice King his crown

back.

FINN

It was the heroic thing to do. I'm

a hero.

She laughs.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Finn, you still are adorable.

Suddenly, another small green computer like BMO crawls out of Princess Bubblegum's handbag. She has dimples on her screen and a little bow on her head. This is ALO (pronounced AY-LOW).

ALO

Princess? Where are we now?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM ALO! Get back in my bag!

FINN What is that?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Oh, I just found my own little video game unit. I'm trying to improve my gaming skills.

Cool!

JAKE

ALO shuffles up the legs of the coffee table that BMO is sitting on. He is turned off. ALO, curious, presses a small button on BMO'S side. His face suddenly clicks on.

BMO

Who wants to play video games?

ALO shrieks and falls back. BMO turns to see her. Suddenly both of their eyes light up. Romance music plays as they both stare at each other in a trance.

BMO Oh...hello...I am BMO!

ALO blushes and starts to madly giggle.

ALO And I am ALO!

She giggles again. BMO giggles, too. None of them can seem to stop. None of them can seem to stop giggling. Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum watch them.

JAKE

Aw, I think they like each other!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Well, that's just adorable!

FINN

Let's set up a little play date for

them! How about tomorrow?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Sounds good!

She scoops up ALO and puts her back in her handbag.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Well, come along, ALO, we must get

going!

They instantly both snap out of their giggle fit.

BMO

What? We can not wait until

tomorrow!

ALO

No, Princess! Let me stay here! Me

and BMO are...meant to be!

Princess Bubblegum laughs.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM You'll just have to wait for tomorrow! See you then, guys!

FINN Bye, Princess!

She exits and shuts the door behind her. Finn and Jake turn to BMO, who stands, in a trance, at the door.

JAKE

You really like her, huh?

BMO falls flat on his back.

BMO

I think we were made for each

other.

FINN That's adorable!

Angry, BMO sits up.

BMO

Do not look at our love like some

kind of cheap entertainment! We

will get married one day! I know

it!

Jake smiles and puts his arm around BMO.

JAKE

Now let's not get thinking about

marriage just yet, BMO. There are

still a lot of things you need to

know...about dating.

FINN

I can't take this again!

Jake stretches his arms into fifteen little bumps.

JAKE

Now, there are fifteen tiers, OK?

FINN

Dude, can't you talk  
about that

later?

JAKE

Oh...OK. What should we talk about?

BMO

What are your life plans, Finn and

Jake? Or at least what do you plan

to do today?

JAKE

Well, look, I'm going down to Lady

Rainicorn's Stable after right

now.. You want to go with?

FINN

Alright, then. But wait a

minute-you're going now? You two

only practice viola at five

o'clock.

JAKE

Yeah, well, we're not exactly

playing viola...

FINN

You WHAT!? Then why did you invite

me? I don't want to see-

JAKE

No no no!

Jake quickly outstretches a piece of skin and holds out his hand underneath it. A small velvet box falls out and into Jake's hand. He opens it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside.

FINN

Holy Crow! You're proposing!?

JAKE

Well, we have been dating for

fifteen years by now, so I figured

I may as well start dragging my

feet in commitment...

FINN Congrats, man.

Jake tucks the ring away into another pocket of skin he has outstretched.

JAKE

Thanks, bro. Oh, and you're totally

Best Man, OK?

FINN

Math!

Finn and Jake run across the room towards the outside door.

FINN AND JAKE See you later, BMO!

BMO

Goodbye, Finn and Jake.

BMO pauses for a moment, and then toddles off in the direction of the bathroom.

BMO

Oh, Football...!

EXT. TREE HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake burst out of the Tree House and run across the

Grass Lands.

FINN

You gonna do it, Jake?

JAKE

Yeah, I'm gonna do it!

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake prepare to run into the forest outside of the Grass Lands, but suddenly a small grasshopper jumps out from a blade of grass and lands on Jake's nose. Startled, Jake yells and falls to the ground. Finn trips over him as he runs.

FINN

Jake! What's going on!?

Jake sits up. The Grasshopper jumps off of his nose and lands on his head.

GRASSHOPPER

Oh, I'm so sorry about that,

really! It's just the only way I

could think of to get your

attention.

Finn stands up.

FINN

No worries, Mr. Grasshopper! Why

did you want our attention?

GRASSHOPPER

Oh...my name is Diggory. Diggory

the Grasshopper. My family and I

live in an underground cave where

we dig for jewels all day.

JAKE

Oh, sweet! Magic grasshoppers!

FINN

But what seems to be the trouble,

Diggory?

DIGGORY

A bunch of jewels fell on my

Grandma, and we need help to get

the jewels off of her.

Finn gets down on one knee.

FINN

Diggory the Magic Grasshopper, I

swear I will do all in my power to

help you and your Grandma.

DIGGORY

Oh, that's great news! Thanks a

lot!

He hops off of Jake's head and lands in the grass.

DIGGORY

I can take you to my family's jewel

mines. Follow me.

INT. JEWEL MINES - LATER

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake follow Diggory downwards and downwards. They are surrounded by solid rock.

JAKE

This is a pretty spacious home for

grasshoppers.

DIGGORY

Some of us like it big. My Grandma

likes it big. Oh, we're here!

INT. MINING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn, Jake, and Diggory appear in a large mining cavern. Hundreds of other little grasshoppers carrying little pitchforks smack the rock. Many multi-colored jewels cover the floor.

Sweet!

JAKE

DIGGORY

My Grandma is right over here.

Finn and Jake get down on their knees. GRANDMA, a very, very old looking grasshopper with a bee-hive haircut and large glasses lays on her stomach under a pile of jewels.

DIGGORY

Hey, Grandma, how are you doing

today?

GRANDMA (screaming)

Being under jewels stinks and I want to get out of here right now!

DIGGORY

Well, listen, Grandma, I brought

some guys with me and they might be

able to help you.

(to Finn and Jake)

Listen, guys, don't be ashamed if

the jewels are too heavy for you.

We all know that you'll try your

best and-

Finn quickly and easily brushes the jewels off of Diggory's

Grandma. She stands up with a smile on her face.

DIGGORY

Oh my Glob...you did it!

FINN

It was no biggie. I'm always glad

to help. It's what heroes like me

do!

Suddenly, Diggory's Grandma bursts out laughing.

GRANDMA

Hero? You're no hero! You're just a

boy!

...what?

FINN

GRANDMA

How old are you, kid? Seven? Eight?

JAKE

He's fourteen years old, lady, and

you'd better stop it right now!

Finn is too a hero and he's saved

more people's lives than you can

shake a stick at!

FINN Thanks, Jake.

Grumbling under her breath, the grasshopper Grandma storms away.

DIGGORY

I'm so sorry, you guys! She hasn't

had her pills for a few days now,

so she's extra crabby.

FINN

It's OK, Diggory! Good luck in

mining your diamonds!

INT. COTTON CANDY FOREST - LATER

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake walk through the Cotton Candy Forest on the way to Lady's house. Finn looks a little down, and Jake notices this.

JAKE

Look. Dude, don't believe any of

that bonk the old grasshopper said!

I mean what would she know? She's

just a crabby old grasshopper!

FINN

I know...but did you mean what you

said back there?

JAKE

Of course I did, dude! Why?

FINN

I don't know...it seems like Billy,

rest his soul, was more heroic than

me when he was my age!

JAKE

Trust me, Finn, soon you'll be just

like Billy was! Maybe even better!

And I know if he were still alive,

he would be mega-proud of you for

all the heroic things you've done!

Finn smiles.

FINN Thanks, dude!

EXT. LADY RAINICORN'S STABLE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake come across in a clearing in the forest, where a nice stable sits, Lady Rainicorn's stable.

LADY RAINICORN is a large rainbow with a horn and a yellow, flowing mane. She also speaks Korean, which only Jake and Princess Bubblegum can understand.

FINN

Alright, you nervous, bro?

JAKE A little...

FINN

Don't worry, Jake. You and Lady

Rainicorn are mad in love, and you

already have grown up puppies!

She's gonna say yes, you hear?

JAKE Yes, I hear.

FINN

Well, I can't hear you.

JAKE

Yes, she will say yes.

FINN

WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, JAKE!

JAKE

Lady will say yes!

FINN She'll say what?

JAKE

YES! LADY RAINICORN WILL SAY YES TO

MY PROPOSAL!

FINN LOUDER! LOUDER!

JAKE runs into the stable.

JAKE

SHE WILL! SHE WILL! SHE WILL!

INT. LADY RAINICORN'S STABLE - CONTINUOUS

Jake runs into the stable, Finn following, laughing.

CUT TO:

Princess Bubblegum and Lady are sitting at a table, playing some form of chess.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Hi, Finn. Hi, Jake. Long time no

see!

FINN

Hey, Princess Bubblegum and Lady.

Long time no see.

LADY RAINICORN (in Korean)

Hello, Finn. Hi, Jake.

Jake walks up to Lady and they kiss.

LADY RAINICORN (in Korean)

You're still as attractive as the day I first met you!

JAKE

Aw, Lady, you too!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Awww, you guys...

FINN

Hey, uh...Jake was going to do

something...

Jake's eyes are wide open with horrible fear. On his back, he stretches out the words "I CAN'T DO IT". Princess Bubblegum sees these words as well as FINN.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Do what? Finn? Jake?

FINN

Jake was going to...ask Lady

something...

JAKE

Finn!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Ooh, I think I know where this is going...it's an observable fact!

Jake sighs. He then stretches his hand into his skin and pulls out the ring box. He gets down on one knee and opens the box, revealing the beautiful diamond ring. Lady gasps.

JAKE

Lady Rainicorn, I love you. We

practice viola every night and have

a great physical relationship.

He gets down on one knee.

JAKE

Lady of the Rainicorns, whilst

thoust marry thy?

BUBBLEGUM Aww, you guys...

Lady blushes.

LADY RAINICORN (in Korean)

Finn and Princess Bubblegum, could we have a minute alone?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Oh! Yes, of course, Lady!

FINN

What?

Princess Bubblegum pats Finn on the shoulders.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM They need a moment.

FINN

Oh, OK.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum exit.

CUT TO:

INT. MULTIVERSE

The Lich stands on a broken marble column floating around with the other assorted junk. His arms are raised above him, and he is murmuring a strange, unknown language. He finishes the incantation, but nothing happens.

THE LICH

Curses!

BLINKY (O.S.)

Maybe I can help you!

Startled, the Lich turns around and sees BLINKY, a cute little creature. He is a very small oval shape with thin arms and legs. He has a simple two dots and a mouth face that covers his whole body.

THE LICH Who are you!?

Blinky giggles.

BLINKY

Why, I'm Blinky, of course!

The Lich grabs Blinky and holds him above his head. He lights up the power in his hands, ready to shoot a deadly magic spell on him.

THE LICH

Where do you come from!?

BLINKY

I come from a cute little house!

Not far! Shall I take you to it?

THE LICH

You are useless to me!

The Lich shoots a green magic spell right at Blinky. Blinky shrieks, but the spell disappears, and nothing happens.

THE LICH

What!? That was supposed to kill

you!

BLINKY

I do not know what you mean!

The Lich's face lights up; he has an idea.

THE LICH

Small Creature...is there a way out

of this dimension?

Blinky giggles again.

BLINKY

I shall only reveal if you call me

by my true name!

THE LICH

What? No! I will NOT say your name!

BLINKY

Then I guess you'll be trapped here

forever!

The Lich sighs.

THE LICH Please...Blinky...is there a way out of here?

BLINKY

Why yes there is! But come to my

house first! I have tea and

cookies!

The Lich drops poor Blinky on the ground in anger. The atmosphere becomes very dark, and the Lich seems to be the only light source as he yells at the top of his lungs at Blinky.

THE LICH

The Lich King does not go to tea

parties, little creature! If you do

not show me a way out of here

immediately I will throw you into

my Magic Bag for all eternity!

Blinky just giggles and bounces to and fro among the pieces of junk floating around.

BLINKY

Follow me! My house is not far.

The light returns as the Lich grumbles and follows Blinky.

CUT TO:

INT. FOREST - NIGHT

Finn and Jake walk through the forest.

JAKE

So, you ready for your date

tonight?

Finn pulls a square of uncooked spaghetti out of his backpack.

FINN

I'm making Flame Princess my

world-famous spaghetti!

JAKE

Sure, just remember to cook it this

time.

FINN Dude, shut up.

Jake laughs.

JAKE

Dude! Remember that one time we

rescued that old man and you cooked

him spaghetti as a bonus?

FINN

Cut it out, Jake! That wasn't my

brightest moment.

JAKE (between laughs)

You...you didn't cook it! And...and his jaw fell right out of his mouth when he took a bite!

FINN Dude! Stop it!

JAKE

...yeah...so how are things going

between you and Flame Princess

these days?

FINN

Oh, you know...fine. But dude! What

did Lady say?

Jake's face turns a little disappointed.

JAKE

Oh...she said she had to think for

a little bit...

FINN

She'll say, yes, dude! Don't be

worried!

Finn and Jake come to a clearing in the forest where FLAME PRINCESS'S HOUSE is. It is a large pile of sticks lit on fire. To the left of it is a sharp cliff that leads to the ocean.

FLAME PRINCESS stands outside of it, shooting fire out of her hands and onto a pile of wood under a cauldron full of water. She is a thirteen year old fire elemental, made entirely of fire. She turns and sees Finn and waves. Finn blushes.

JAKE

All right, I'll give you two some

privacy! I'll be back to pick you

up at nine o'clock! You know Dad's

last wish was for you to never go

into the forest alone at night.

FINN Jake! Not so loud!

Jake laughs again.

JAKE

Whatever, I'll see you then, you

charmer!

Jake exits into the forest and Finn walks out to Flame

Princess.

EXT. TREE HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake's Tree House is one big shadow behind the large full moon. A window on the Tree House opens and the shape of BMO jumps out and shimmies down the willow leaves. Once he is on the ground, he runs across the grasslands.

CUT TO:

EXT. CANDY KINGDOM - CONTINUOUS

BMO runs up to the large candy walls that surround the Candy Kingdom. He hides in a candy bush right outside of the walls and looks up.

ALO is standing on the wall, looking up at the full moon.

ALO

O BMO, BMO! Wherefore art thou BMO?

Deny thy father and refuse thy

name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but

sworn my love, And I'll no longer

be an ALO unit.

BMO

I take thee at thy word. Call me

but love, and I'll be new baptized.

Henceforth I never will be BMO.

ALO

What man art thou that, thus

bescreened in night, so stumblest

on my counsel?

BMO

ALO! It is I! BMO!

ALO

BMO! Give me a moment!

ALO walks away from the wall and returns a few seconds later with a spool of yarn. She tosses some of it down and BMO climbs up it like it was a rope. He makes it to the top and they are together.

ALO

What are you doing here, BMO?

BMO

I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

I...I had to see you again!

She blushes.

ALO

I had to see you, too.

They both look into each others' eyes. They are all sparkling. They lean forward and hug each other.

BMO

(to himself)

Tier One, baby!

EXT. FLAME PRINCESS'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn and Flame Princess sit by the fire, eating spaghetti.

FLAME PRINCESS

This is really good spaghetti.

FINN

Yeah. The cooking part of it was

Jake's idea.

She giggles.

FLAME PRINCESS Finn, you have the cutest imagination!

Finn laughs too, but the look on his face makes it obvious that he doesn't find it that funny. He takes one last gulp of spaghetti and sets his plate on the ground. Flame

Princess eats one last gulp of hers and puts her plate down. Awkward silence.

FINN

...so how've you been doing lately?

FLAME PRINCESS Good, good...

A bright light shines in the sky. They look up and see a shooting star flying across the bright full moon over the ocean.

FINN Make a wish.

She inches towards Finn and puts her head on his lap.

FLAME PRINCESS

I wish you and I could be somewhere

where we could truly be alone...a

place where my dad doesn't want me

to be evil...

She sighs.

FLAME PRINCESS What do you wish for?

He tilts back his head in admiration.

FINN

A flying, time traveling grocery

cart. That would be so awesome.

She sits up. They both look into each other's eyes and lean forward...Finn turns his head a little and they both shut their eyes...

Suddenly, Jake reappears in the forest opening, watching them.

JAKE

Finn! Finn! It's nine o'clock! Time

to say good night! Wrap things up,

y'know?

Finn and Flame Princess turn and look at Jake.

FINN

Dude!

JAKE

Hey! Remember the last time you two kissed and almost destroyed the world? Yeah! Keep it at Tier One, brother!

FINN

Dang it, Jake! Come back in five

minutes!

JAKE Fine, then!

Jake walks back into the forest.

INT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Jake walks on through the forest, singing a little song. He suddenly trips on a shrub and falls on his face. He turns over, and to his shock sees Princess Bubblegum with binoculars and leaves covering her!

JAKE

Princess Bubblegum! What are you

doing out here!?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Uh...um...nothing! I'm just... enjoying the scenery!

JAKE

Princess, you're not fooling

anyone! You're spying on Finn and

Flame Princess, aren't you? I knew

you were jealous of them!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Jake, please! It's not like that!

JAKE

Oh! Oh! Then WHAT is like how it is

that I am seeing right now?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Listen-ever since the world was almost destroyed by Finn and Flame Princess kissing, I knew it was my job to personally make sure that it would never happen again!

JAKE

You've been spying on them!?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Yes! I don't like to do it, but I

have to, Jake!

JAKE

I can't believe this...

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Please don't tell Finn!

FINN (O.S.) He doesn't have to!

Startled, PB and Jake turn and see Finn and Flame Princess, who are standing behind FP'S house.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Finn! I'm so sorry!

FLAME PRINCESS Finn? Who is this?

JAKE

Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man

oh man...

FINN

She's just a friend...

FLAME PRINCESS

What?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Finn! I'm sorry!

Sudden silence.

JAKE

...drama bomb!

FLAME PRINCESS

Finn, can I talk to you alone for a

second?

FINN

Uh yeah! Sure! ...Jake?

JAKE Yeah. Come on, PB.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

But...

JAKE

PB! Let's give them some genuine privacy for once!

She doesn't argue. PB and Jake walk into the woods, leaving

Finn and Flame Princess alone.

FINN

Flame Princess, she's just a

friend, I swear!

She sighs.

FLAME PRINCESS I understand, Finn.

FINN

Then...what are you so mad about?

FLAME PRINCESS

It's just...Princess Bubblegum and

I don't have a great

relationship...

Flame Princess sighs and turns around from Finn.

FLAME PRINCESS It's...painful to talk about...

INT. FIRE KINGDOM - DAY

DISSOLVE TO

The fire kingdom is a large kingdom made entirely of fire, smoke, and lava. In the castle, FLAME KING, a large fire being, sits on a throne. Flame Princess, looking a little younger, sits on a smaller throne next to him. A JESTER runs up to the two and bows.

FIRE JESTER

Your Highnesses, I present to you,

(MORE)

FIRE JESTER (CONT'D)

Princess Bubblegum of the Candy

Kingdom.

The Jester steps aside and Princess Bubblegum and PEPPERMINT BUTLER, a cute little mint wearing a tuxedo, walk down the long hallway, light blue now.

FLAME KING

What is your business here,

Princess Bubblegum? Speak quickly!

Hello there, Peppermint Butler. The

Flame Shield looks good on you

Peppermint Butler waves his hand.

PEPPERMINT BUTLER

Thank you! Always a pleasure, Your

Evilness!

Princess Bubblegum bows before Flame King.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

O great Flame King, I come to you

with advice on bringing up your

daughter.

FLAME KING

Excuse me, but I think I am raising

her just fine, thanks.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Oh, no, you misunderstand me...

Flame King stands up in anger.

FLAME KING

I am Flame King! I misunderstand

nothing! Begone from the Fire

Kingdom!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM No, no, no! You must lock your daughter up!

Flame King stops.

FLAME KING

Lock Flame Princess up? Why?

Princess Bubblegum pulls out a small holo-projector from her purse and a green hologram rises up from it, displaying science-y symbols.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Your daughter is composed of the

Fire Elemental Level Seven A B.

When Fire Elementals are of

thirteen years of age, their bodies

release a horribly evil substance

known as Purely Undeniably

Boisterous Evil Thing, Yo. I like

to call it PUBERTY for short, but

nonetheless...

FLAME KING

I do not care for long, boring

scientific words! Just simplify it

for me, will you?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Well...the world will end if Flame Princess experiences extreme romance. Her elemental matrix can't handle it.

Fire King looks over at his daughter and sighs.

INT. FIRE KINGDOM - LATER

CUT TO:

Flame Princess is now in a large vase. Two Fire Jesters pull on ropes that hoist the vase up From high above, Flame Princess watches Flame King and Princess Bubblegum shaking hands. Flame Princess starts to cry, alone in her vase.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. FLAME PRINCESS'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

Flame Princess and Finn are sitting next to each other, looking out at the sea.

FINN

Man...that's really horrible. I had

no idea that she did that.

Flame Princess trembles and starts to cry. A tear falls from her face and hits a flower with a face of it, bursting it into flames. A little ANT runs away screaming.

ANT

That flower was my best friend!

FLAME PRINCESS

It's not fair...it just isn't

(MORE)

fair...

FLAME PRINCESS (CONT'D)

FINN

Of course it isn't! I-

Flame Princess leans on Finn's shoulder. Silently, tears of fire fall from her face. Finn kisses her forehead. Suddenly, his shirt catches on fire. Finn screams and backs away a few feet, furiously stamping out the flames.

Flame Princess gasps in pain as Finn finally puts out the flames. He realizes his mistake.

FINN I'm so sorry!

Flame Princes sniffles.

FLAME PRINCESS We can't see each other, Finn...we're just going to hurt each other...

Flame Princess shrinks down into a small pile of fire and quickly shoots through into her house. Finn is all alone. Jake and PB emerge from the forest.

JAKE What happened..?

FINN I...got dumped.

Finn sighs and he and Jake walk into the forest. Princess

Bubblegum stays and stares at Flame Princess's house.

INT. BLINKY'S HOUSE

CUT TO:

The Lich sits at a tiny little table in a tiny little house that is way too big for him. His head is bent so it doesn't crash through the ceiling. He watches in anger as Blinky, humming an obnoxious little tune, pours some tea into a little tea cup.

BLINKY Please! Have some tea!

THE LICH

I refuse to drink this liquid! I

command that you show me how to get

out of here!

Blinky giggles.

BLINKY

But I can't show you until you have some tea, Mr. Lich! Drink! Drink now!

The Lich stares into his cup. He slowly raises it to his lips. Blinky watches in extreme anticipation.

BLINKY

Go on, try it! You'll like it!

THE LICH

I-I can't! This is ridiculous!

I'm an evil entity and I refuse to

drink tea!

Without warning, Blinky jumps up onto the Lich's face and shoves the cup into his mouth. He jumps back down as the Lich coughs and sputters. He begins to choke, but he coughs up the cup.

BLINKY

There! Did you like it?

THE LICH

No! Not in the slightest! Now take

me to the way out of here!

Blinky giggles.

BLINKY

Very well! Follow me!

Blink opens a little door and runs, giggling, outside. The Lich gets on all fours and barely manages to squeeze through the door.

EXT. MULTIVERSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Blinky cheerfully hops around pieces of floating junk. The Lich follows him. They soon get to a large chunk of what appears to be part of a parking lot.

THE LICH Well? Is this it?

BLINKY

Yes! Now you have to say some

magical words!

THE LICH

Oh, glob. What magical words?

Blinky clears his throat.

BLINKY

Repeat after me: I love and love

everyone.

Brief pause.

THE LICH I'm not saying that!

BLINKY

You must if you wish to escape!

The Lich sighs and facepalms.

THE LICH

I love and love everyone.

BLINKY

Loving everyone is so much fun!

THE LICH

Loving everyone is so much fun.

BLINKY

Kittens and bunnies and puppies!

THE LICH

Kittens and bunnies and puppies.

BLINKY

Monkeys and parrots and guppies!

THE LICH

Monkeys and parrots and guppies.

BLINKY

(screaming at the top of

his lungs.)

CUPCAKE!

The Lich explodes into an anger of uncontrollable rage.

THE LICH

Get on with it for the love of

flip!

BLINKY

Oh no! You interrupted the poem!

Now we have to start all over

(MORE)

again!

BLINKY (CONT'D)

The Lich throws back his head.

THE LICH

(screaming at the top of

his lungs.)

SON OF A-

BLACK SCREEN.

SUBTITLE: 5 minutes later...

EXT. MULTIVERSE - CONTINUOUS

JUMP CUT TO:

JUMP CUT TO:

Everything is the same as it was before, except a large green vortex is hovering above The Lich and Blinky.

THE LICH

Finally! Now to leave this place!

The Lich jumps up and soars into the vortex. Blinky looks up and waves.

BLINKY Goodbye, Mr. Lich!

INT. FOREST - DAY

CUT TO:

The Lich falls out of the vortex and lands in the middle of a forest. He looks up and begins to evilly laugh.

THE LICH Free...finally free!

He shoots green spells out of his bony old hands, burning several trees to the ground. Within seconds the whole area is nothing but a pile of ashes. The Lich raises his hands into the air and shoots a large spell into the air.

It rises up a bit, and then explodes, sending a sort of green gelatin-like substance floating over the sky.

EXT. LAND OF OOO - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

In space, the Land of Ooo is our planet Earth, but it has a large crater blasted out of it. The green spell surround the whole thing, and joins together at the South Pole. The

second that happens, it seems to disappear.

INT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS The Lich cackles.

CUT TO:

THE LICH

Awaken, minions! I summon you!

Suddenly, like zombies rising out of the grave, horrifying monsters, moaning and groaning rise out of the ground. They pull themselves up. They are skeleton warriors, just like they were bfore. They all bow before the Lich King.

THE LICH

Welcome, my minions. It has been

many years since I last summoned

you. But here we are now. Here we

are now to begin our conquest of

the Land of Ooo!

The warriors all cheer.

THE LICH

But before we do, my friends, we

must hook up with a powerful

ally...

The Lich looks away, towards the large mountains of the Ice

Kingdom.

THE LICH

...a very powerful ally.

Suddenly, Blinky falls from the vortex and lands on the Lich's head. He bounces of and lands on the ground, making an adorable little squeaky sound.

THE LICH

Small Creature! What are you doing

here!?

BLINKY

I just wanted to know where you

were, Mr. Lich!

The warriors all begin to chuckle.

THE LICH

SILENCE, YOU FOOLS! Small Creature,

I command you to return to the

Multiverse.

BLINKY

No! I will not return! I must stay

here and help Mr. Lich with

whatever he needs!

The Lich groans.

INT. TREE HOUSE LIVING ROOM - DAY

CUT TO:

Jake sits in the Tree House Living Room playing a video game on BMO. An explosion is heard from the video game and Jake gasps.

JAKE

What!? How did I die? I didn't tell

the controller to do that!

The game disappears and BMO'S face appears.

BMO

Sorry. I was distracted.

JAKE Distracted? How?

BMO sighs.

BMO

ALO. We are madly in love!

Jake stretches his arm over to BMO and pats him on the head.

JAKE

You're adorable, BMO!

BMO

Stop it! Why does no one take our

love seriously?

FINN

(from upstairs)

Jake...Jake...

JAKE

Coming!

Jake hops off the couch and climbs up a ladder.

INT. TREE HOUSE BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

The ladder ends at the floor of the second level. Jake climbs off the ladder and walks over to Finn's bed. Finn looks horrible. Tissues are everywhere, and a throw-up bucket lies next to his bed. Finn himself is in his red scratchy pajamas and looks kind of green.

JAKE

Hi, Finn. How are you feeling?

Finn moans.

JAKE

Still getting over that break up,

huh? Cheer up, buddy! There are

plenty of princesses in the pond!

FINN I'm gonna vomit.

JAKE

What!?

Finn gulps and then throws up into his throw-up bucket.

JAKE

Poor Finn. Breakups are tough.

Suddenly, LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS, a small purple cloud who talks like a teenage girl, floats up the ladder hole. She has a plastic bag around her arm.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Don't I know it.

JAKE

Lumpy Space Princess? What are you

doing here?

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Your little green computer thing let me in.

EXT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

Lumpy Space Princess floats by the Tree House.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS (V.O.) A few minutes ago, I was floating

(MORE)

CUT TO:

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS (V.O.) (CONT'D)

on past your house on my way to

Melissa's house.

Lumpy Space Princess stops floating and clutches her head in pain.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS (V.O)

...when suddenly my Lumpy Space

Senses were going all lumpin' nuts!

INT. TREE HOUSE BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Jake stares at Lumpy Space Princess in disbelief.

JAKE

...Lumpy Space Senses?

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS

Yeah, whenever a Lumpy Space Person

is near someone who's going through

a bad breakup, our Lumpy Space

Senses tell us to help.

JAKE

And how exactly are you helping

Finn?

CUT TO:

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Watch and learn.

LSP floats over to Finn and sets her bag down next to him.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS This'll help you.

She pulls out two cartons of chocolate ice cream and hands one to Finn.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS

I had like twenty of these things

back when I broke up with Brad.

FINN

What...what do I do with this?

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS You eat it!

She opens her carton and takes a scoop of ice cream with her bare hand and stuffs it in her mouth. Finn weakly opens his carton and takes a little handful and licks it off of his hand.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS

No! That's not how you do it! You

gotta stuff your lumpin' face and

get fat to get over your heartache

pains!

FINN

...sorry...I just don't really feel

like eating right now.

She searches deeper into her bag.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS OK, fine, how about...

She pulls out an old DVD box.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS How about a trashy ladies movie?

FINN Uh...no thanks.

She holds up a record player.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Wanna listen to sad music?

FINN

...no...

Lumpy Space Princess throws her arms up in the air from frustration.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS You're lumping hopeless! I'm outties!

She floats to the window, opens it, and flies out. Finn vomits into his bucket again.

EXT. ICE KINGDOM - DAY

CUT TO:

The Ice Kingdom is a large, seemingly endless range of mountains. They are all blue with snow caps on the top. The largest one is the ICE CASTLE, which has two circles and triangle carved out of it, making it sort of look like a face.

The Lich flies through the Ice Kingdom and into the triangle mouth.

INT. ICE CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Ice King sits in a chair in the living room of his castle, which all seems to be made of ice. On his lap is a pink journal, and he scribbles something into it.

EXT. URANUS

CUT TO:

FIONNA, the female version of Finn, and CAKE, the female, cat version of Jake, stand on the rocky surface of the planet Uranus.

ICE KING (V.O.)

Fionna and Cake had barely managed

to escape the smoldering ruins of

their crashed rocket ship, yet they

had made it to the planet Uranus.

FIONNA

So...what do you wanna do now,

Cake?

CAKE

I don't know, but;

Her tail suddenly fizzes up.

CAKE

Whoa! My tail is totally frizzing

up! We got trouble!

From inside a purse strapped around her arm, Fionna pulls out a pink sword.

FIONNA

Where do you think it's coming

from?

Cake points to a nearby crater.

CAKE

...from over there!

Fionna walks towards the crater. Everything is silent. Cake watches in terror. CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH go the steps of Fionna as she walks closer and closer to the crater, her sword at the defense. She is right next to the crater. She swings her sword up and:

A cute little alien, and URANUS CREATURE, pops his head out of the crater. He has a very weird shaped beak on his face. He has one large eye, little antennae, and his whole two foot body is covered in green slime.

Fionna drops her sword and Cake runs over.

FIONNA & CAKE

...aaaawwwwwwwwww...

Suddenly from above a neighing sound is heard. Fionna and Cake turn around to see PRINCE GUMBALL and MARSHALL LEE, riding on LORD MONOCHROMICORN, the gender-bent versions of Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Lady Rainicorn, respectfully.

FIONNA

Prince Gumball!? Marshall Lee? Lord

Monochromicorn!?

CAKE

What are you doing here?

PRINCE GUMBALL

Fionna! Cake! You can't trust that

little creature from Uranus!

MARSHALL LEE It's a trap, you guys!

Fionna and Cake turn towards the Creature, then back towards their friends.

CAKE

No way! That thing is too cute!

Lord Monochromicorn neighs. Fionna and Cake turn around and see the cute little alien suddenly morph and evolve into a large, horrible octopus-like creature. It screams and shoots acid out of its many pores.

PRINCE GUMBALL Run away, you guys!

FIONNA

No way! We can take him!

Fionna and Cake run at the monster.

MARSHALL LEE

NO!

Fionna and Cake jump into the air, just inches away from making contact with the monster when:

INT. ICE CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

JUMP CUT TO:

Ice King giggles as he finishes writing in the book.

ICE KING

Oh, man, I wonder what's gonna

happen next!

The Lich flies into the room, and the atmosphere suddenly turns darker than before. Ice King notices and turns around to the source.

ICE KING What? Who goes there?

THE LICH

It is I, Ice King. The Lich King! I

return from the Multiverse DESTROY

all of Ooo.

ICE KING

Oh, yeah! You're the one who messed

up my future bride!

The Lich groans.

THE LICH

Yes, I remember. Now, I come with a

proposition:

ICE KING

I totally beat you, you know! I

leaned on you when you were frozen

and you fell over and...

THE LICH I am aware, Simon!

Ice King looks taken aback.

ICE KING Simon? Who is that?

THE LICH

Simon Petrikhov! It was you before

you found that crown!

ICE KING

You must be mistaken!

The Lich groans again.

THE LICH

Has everyone turned into idiots?

ICE KING

Hey, who are you calling an idiot!?

THE LICH

You.

Oh.

ICE KING THE LICH

But we're getting off track, here!

I come to propose an alliance

between my dark forces and your...

magical powers!

Ice King takes his crown off his head and strokes it.

ICE KING

Yes, I am quite fond of my crown.

It gives me my powers, you know.

THE LICH

You know nothing of your past, do

you, Simon?

ICE KING

I already said that you're

mistaken!

The Lich cackles.

You fool!

THE LICH

He magically summons a contract and ink feather pen out of midair.

THE LICH

...do we have a deal?

Ice King writes on the contract.

ICE KING

Yeah, sure, but what exactly am I

agreeing to here?

INT. FOREST - DAY

CUT TO:

BMO and ALO walk together, alone in the forest. A butterfly flutters around them and lands on BMO'S head. Startled, BMO falls to the ground. ALO watches and laughs.

ALO

BMO, you're so funny!

BMO pulls himself up. The butterfly flies away.

BMO

That was an accident.

She giggles, and he giggles, too. They stop and look into each other's eyes...

Their shadows can be seen on a nearby leaf. They lean forward and smooch.

INT. TREE HOUSE KITCHEN - MORNING

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake sit at the treasure-stuffed kitchen of their Tree House. Jake munches on a piece of toast, while Finn, still not looking too great, sips from a chipped mug.

JAKE

So...how are you doing, buddy?

FINN

I'm OK now. You wanna go out after

breakfast and do something?

JAKE

Yeah, I saw a wizard lizard outside

yesterday. He told me he needed a

friend cause his old one was used

in a magic potion, so you wanna go

do that?

FINN Sounds good.

Brief silence. Jake takes another bite of toast, and Finn sips his coffee again.

EXT. VOLCANO - DAY

CUT TO:

The Lich's skeleton warriors and Ice King's penguins (a small number of them) trudge of a steep mountain. Blinky walks alongside Ice King.

BLINKY

This is fun, isn't it, Mr. Ice

King?

ICE KING

No it isn't, Blinky, this is

boring! When are we gonna get off

of this mountain?

THE LICH

We must cross the volcano to get to

my next possible ally.

ICE KING And who is that?

THE LICH

Marceline, the Vampire Queen.

Ice King gasps.

ICE KING (to himself)

...Marceline! No!

THE LICH What was that, Simon?

ICE KING

M-Marceline the Vampire Queen! I

know her! You can't take her to

join you! She-she's not ALL that

powerful!

The Lich laughs.

THE LICH

I looked into your mind, Simon. I

knew deep down inside you still

remember caring for little Marcy

after the Great Mushroom War.

INT. NEW YORK CITY - DAY

JUMP CUT TO:

Simon walks down the street with the crown on his head, and a large mountain climbing backpack on. He turns and sees a little girl standing in the street, crying. He runs and comes across a ruined toy store. He picks up a sock monkey and gives it to the little girl.

JUMP CUT TO:

EXT. VOLCANO - CONTINUOUS

Ice King sighs, and the Lich laughs. They are now at the top of the mountain. Everyone looks over and marvels at the molten hot lava.

BLINKY

That lava is really warm! Just like

my love for puppies, kittens,

chocolate, flowers, and Mr. Lich!

The Skeleton Warriors all laugh and jeer at an embarrassed Lich King. Ice King stares off into space, worried about Marceline. The Lich frowns.

THE LICH

You have humiliated me for that

last time, Small Creature!

With all his might, The Lich kicks Blinky into the volcano. Blinky screams and screams. We hear the splash off camera as the skeleton warriors all mumble about how gross it is.

THE LICH

You have no idea how long I've been

waiting to do that. Come! We must

reach the Vampire's house quickly!

INT. MARCELINE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

MARCELINE is a vampire of about one thousand years old, but has the appearance of an eighteen year old. She has long, swooshing black hair, and she floats above a couch in her house, singing a song on her base guitar, which is an axe turned into a guitar.

She finishes her song and looks out the window. The Lich, his army, Ice King, and the Penguins cross over the swamp towards her house.

MARCELINE What the-

EXT. MARCELINE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

With one wave of his bony old arm, the Lich blows away the side of Marceline's cute little house. She flies out, hissing and very, very angry.

MARCELINE

Hey! What the flipping crunch is

going on here?

THE LICH

Greetings, Marceline, Queen of

Vampires. I am The Lich King.

Marceline hisses.

MARCELINE I've heard of you.

THE LICH

Good, good. Many people have. I

come to you with a proposition.

Join me and my forces on our

conquest of the Land of Ooo, and

you will be well...rewarded!

ICE KING (O.S.) Don't listen to him!

Everyone turns around and sees Ice King. He gulps.

ICE KING

Oops.

THE LICH

Any why, my dear Ice King, should she not listen to me?

MARCELINE

Simon? What are you doing hanging

around this old toot?

The Lich hears this and becomes angry. He grabs Marceline's throat.

THE LICH

Why you insignificant little-

From off camera, a blast of Frozen Lightning Bolts hits the Lich in the head. The Lich's head is trapped in a block of ice, and he falls to the ground, letting go of Marceline.

She picks her axe off from the ground and swings it around, clashing with The Lich's minions. Ice King shoots Frozen Lightning Bolts at them, too. The penguins watch in awe.

ICE KING

Flee, my penguins! Flee to the Ice

Kingdom! Gonder, you're in charge.

And Goonter, no more cake until

(MORE)

ICE KING (CONT'D)

after dinner, do you hear me?

The penguins all simultaneously quack and waddle away. Ice King turns back to the battle and begins shooting more things at the minions. Soon they are all either frozen or dead. Ice King and Marceline breath heavily from the fight.

MARCELINE

Simon...we have to get out of here.

ICE KING

I know. We can' go back to the Ice

Kingdom, that's the first place

he'll look!

MARCELINE

What? Why are you being all strange

and strategic all of a sudden?

He sighs.

ICE KING

I've learned a few things, Marcy.

MARCELINE

Okay...

ICE KING

Let's just not talk about it right now, it's a very personal subject. Now, where's the closet place we can crash for a few thousand years until this whole Lich thing blows over?

MARCELINE

Finn and Jake's tree house is

close...

Instantaneously, Ice King's face lights up with joy. Some of the stupidity seems to have returned to him.

ICE KING

Oh, yes, I do love going to Finn

and Jake's Tree House! Let's go

there!

With a swoosh of his beard, Ice King soars up into the air, giggling. Marceline sighs, flies into her house, and flies out again wearing a wide-brimmed hat.

INT. TREE HOUSE LIVING ROOM - DAY

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake sit on the couch in the living room. Finn is sort of staring off into space, and Jake reads a book called "Mind Games". He puts the book down and shuffles away.

JAKE

I gotta go to the bathroom.

FINN

OK, you don't have to announce

that.

A DOOR CLOSES off camera as Jake exits. Finn sighs and takes a picture he has of Flame Princess of of the coffee table.

He begins to sing a song about Flame Princess, and finishes as a knock is heard at the door.

He hops off the couch and goes to answer. Ice King and

Marceline (still wearing her hat) are standing at the door!

FINN

Ice King? Marceline? What are you

doing here?

MARCELINE

Finn, The Lich has returned and

he's plotting to destroy the world!

We need to talk to you and Jake,

mega-quick!

FINN

But why did you bring Ice King with

you?

MARCELINE It's a long story.

ICE KING

Hey!

INT. COTTON CANDY FOREST - DAY

CUT TO:

The Lich and his forces march through the Cotton Candy

Forest. Two skeleton warriors march alongside him.

SKELETON WARRIOR 1

What's the plan now, my Lord? We're

behind schedule since that Ice

Wizard froze all of us!

THE LICH

We can't carry out our plan any

further until I...take care of

(MORE)

THE LICH (CONT'D)

something.

The Lich reaches into his magic bag and pulls out a handful of sand.

SKELETON WARRIOR 2

What's that?

THE LICH

Cloning Dust, my friend. One touch

and my dozen soldiers will sprout

into thousands and thousands!

The Lich opens his palm and blows the Cloning Dust all over the soldiers. They all start to moan and shriek as exact copies of themselves grow out of their sides.

The Lich laughs evilly. The clones start to have clones, and those clones have clones, and so on and so on and so on!

Satisfied with his army, the Lich turns away towards his target.

THE LICH

Prepare to attack the Candy

Kingdom!

INT. TREE HOUSE LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Marceline, Ice King, Finn, and Jake all sit in the Tree

House Living Room.

MARCELINE

The Lich is super crazy powerful.

He's trying to rally up forces to

attack the rest of Ooo!

FINN That's crazy!

Suddenly Lumpy Space Princess appears at a window.

JAKE

Lumpy Space Princess! What are you

doing here?

Ice King ducks down.

ICE KING

Oh Glob. We used to date! Someone

hide me!

LSP looks quite distressed.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS

Oh my gosh you guys! Jessica texted

Mark who texted Melissa who texted

Brad who texted Kelly who texted

Heather who texted Paula who texted

Krissy who texted Bernadette who

texted John who texted Donovan who

texted Helen who texted Matt who

texted Adam who texted Christopher

who texted Patrick who texted Mikey

who texted Koelette who texted

Maddie who texted Franny who texted

Eagan who texted Amy who texted

Jason who texted Justin who-

Finn runs up to the window and slaps Lumpy Space Princess in the face.

FINN

Spit it out, girl!

She takes a deep breath.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS The evil skeleton guy is totally trashing the Candy Kingdom!

FINN

What!?

EXT. CANDY KINGDOM - DAY

CUT TO:

The whole place is laid out for a large battle. The Lich stands in front of a massive army of skeleton warriors. There must be at least a thousand of them, and they are all armed with rusty old swords and axes and chipped shields.

Up on the walls of the Candy Kingdom, several BANANA GUARDS stand together, armed with spears. All is silent but the chilly wind blowing. The Lich and Two Soldiers walk up to the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

THE LICH

Princess Bubblegum! I command

Princess Bubblegum to come out and

face me!

The heavy pretzel doors to the castle open and Princess Bubblegum steps out, wearing a protective diamond necklace around her head.

THE LICH

Ah, greetings, Princess. I remember

you.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM What do you want, Lich?

He laughs.

THE LICH

Just your Kingdom. You see,

Princess, when I control the Candy

Kingdom, I will at last have the

power to destroy all of Ooo.

He pulls a long, horrible sword out of its sheath.

THE LICH

Which is why I am going to kill you

now.

She gasps. The Lich swings his sword up, about to strike.

THE LICH

Goodbye, Princess Bubblegum.

He swings the sword, but Princess Bubblegum dodges out of the way. The Lich's sword is stuck in the ground. He furiously tries to pull it out.

THE LICH

(to the Soldiers)

Leave her be! She is mine to

destroy!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Banana Guards!

From up on the walls, a Banana Guard tosses down a short pink sword. The Princess catches it an holds it at her defense. The Lich pulls his sword out of the ground and laughs.

THE LICH

Foolish girl. Your arrogance will

be the death of you.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Come and get it.

The Lich runs forward, and Bubblegum swings her sword up. The Lich barely blocks it, and with all of his strength pushes the sword back down to the ground. He pulls his sword up and swings back down again.

Bubblegum backs a few paces away. She swings her sword up again and clashes with the Lich's. He leans forward and grins. She kicks up and her foot hits the Lich in the face.

He grunts and steps back. He leans forward, rubbing his deer skeleton nose, which is all bent up.

THE LICH

Oh...look what you did to my nose!

Princess Bubblegum charges at him and swings her sword. The Lich's head falls off his body and topples to the ground. The Lich's army gasps. The Banana Guards gasp. PB huffs and puffs from exhaustion.

Suddenly an evil cackling is heard. The Lich's headless body pulls itself up and picks the sword up from the ground.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

...oh Glob...

EXT. COTTON CANDY FOREST - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn, Jake, Ice King, Lumpy Space Princess, and Marceline all emerge from the Cotton Candy Forest. They are on top of a steep cliff and can see The Lich's army surrounding the Candy Kingdom.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Oh. My. Glob.

ICE KING

What-what are we gonna do? If

Princess Bubblegum gets killed then

my life will be even more

meaningless than it is now!

FINN

Calm down, everyone!

Finn slips his backpack off his back and pulls out a large, thick book, THE ENCHIRIDION, the hero's handbook.

MARCELINE What's that?

FINN

It's the Enchiridion! You know, the

hero's handbook!

Finn and Jake sit down and flip through the pages.

JAKE

Hey, yeah! I bet there's a whole

section of junk about defeating an

army!

Finn finds the page he's looking for.

FINN

A-ha! Here it is!

JAKE

Hmm...oh! The first thing we'ze

gots to do is form a fellowship!

Ice King thrusts his arm up and jumps around excitedly.

ICE KING

Oh! Oh! Can I be part of it? I've

always wanted to join a fellowship!

FINN

I don't know, IK...aren't you kind

of...evil..?

Frozen Lightning Bolts fly out of Ice King's hands and a snowman version of Finn appears from the ground.

ICE KING

But I have crazy awesome Ice

Powers! Come on, man, please!

FINN Well...OK.

JAKE

And Marceline! You're pretty much

immortal and totally bad-donkey! We

could use you.

MARCELINE Sounds cool.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS

What the junk, Finn and Jake!? What

about me?

FINN

Oh...uh...you could...entertain us

(MORE)

FINN (CONT'D)

on the road?

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS That job sucks! But whatever.

Everyone awkwardly stands around.

JAKE

So...are we done here?

FINN

No way, man! We won't be able to

beat the Lich alone! We need to go

all over Ooo and get more allies!

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Oh! We could totally go to Lumpy Space and steal my parent's car!

FINN Cool! Let's go!

(stops)

...wait...did you just say steal

your parent's car?

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS What? Oh! I, uh...I totally meant borrow their car. Yeah, that's what I meant.

FINN

OK, awesome. Let's go.

EXT. CANDY KINGDOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Princess Bubblegum and the Lich's headless body continue to fight, all clashing their swords together. They swing up and around their heads and bring them together. They hold them together.

THE LICH

(head from the ground)

Stupid girl. You can't possibly

think you can win!

She pulls her sword back and swings up again. The Lich's body defends again. She pulls her sword up, taking The Lich's with her. While it's momentarily defenseless, with all her might she thrusts her sword into the Lich's stomach area.

He screams and explodes into about a thousand pieces.

Princess Bubblegum, panting from fighting looks over this. The army watches in horror.

SKELETON WARRIOR 1

Oh snizz...

From up on the Candy Kingdom walls, the Banana Guards are armed with bows and arrows.

BANANA GUARD 1

Open fire!

The skeleton warriors all run at the Candy Kingdom walls. The Banana Guards shoot hundreds of arrows at them. Some deflect them with their swords, others are hit and instantly evaporate into dust.

The survivors run up under the walls, where the arrows can't get them. The Banana Guards look down, confused.

BANANA GUARD 2

Where'd they go?

The Skeleton Warriors begin to smack at the candy walls with their weapons. A crack in the wall is formed. Princess Bubblegum has retreated to the wall and is not looking pleased.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

I knew I shouldn't have built our

last line of defense out of solid

sugar...

INT. LUMPY SPACE - DAY

CUT TO:

Lumpy Space Princess drives a lumpy car through LUMPY SPACE. It is a surreal outer space land with clouds with houses and other Lumpy People floating around.

Finn sits next to her in the passenger seat. In the back sits Jake, Ice King, and Marceline.

FINN

So...you're sure your parents let

you take the car out?

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS (obviously lying)

Oh, yeah, totally...

ICE KING

Man, I'm starving! LSP, do you have

(MORE)

ICE KING (CONT'D)

anything to eat?

Finn opens the glove compartment and pulls out a half eaten energy bar.

FINN

I found an energy bar...

Ice King snatches the bar from Finn's hand and begins to eat.

ICE KING

Thanks, Finn, I was starving! You

guys are alright!

Everyone groans. Ice King doesn't seem to notice this as he keeps munching on his energy bar.

EXT. COTTON CANDY FOREST - DAY

CUT TO:

The Lumpy Space car bursts out of a small toad on top of a mushroom in the Cotton Candy Forest. Lumpy Space Princess revs up the engine and speeds off.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS So where are we going first?

JAKE

Let's go see Tree Trunks! She could

help us!

(quietly)

...plus I want some apple pie...

INT. TREE TRUNK'S HOUSE - LATER

CUT TO:

TREE TRUNKS is a little green elephant with the voice of an old lady. She hums as she pulls a steaming hot apple pie from the oven of her adorable little house. She carries it over to a table and sets it down.

MR. PIG, a pig the same size as Tree Trunks, is sitting at the table. They both smooch and then start to eat the pie with their bare hands.

Suddenly the door breaks down and Ice King bursts in, lights coming out of his hands.

ICE KING

Small mammals! You must join us!

Tree Trunks gasps. Mr. Pig looks shocked. Finn and Jake run in behind Ice King.

JAKE

Get out of here, Ice King!

FINN

Yeah, sorry about that, Tree

Trunks.

Ice King groans and walks out of the house.

TREE TRUNKS

Why Finn! Jake! Whatever is going

on?

JAKE

Oh, man! Apple pie!

Jake stretches his arm out and takes to pie of the table. He begins to pig out while Finn talks.

FINN

Listen, Tree Trunks, we're all

rallying up a fellowship to defeat

this really bad guy! You've gotta

help us!

Jake looks up from his pie, his face covered in apple filling and pie crust.

JAKE Yeah. Exactly.

FINN

Dude!

Finn slaps the pie tin and it falls to the ground.

JAKE

...aw...

FINN

So...will you do it TT and Mr. Pig?

TREE TRUNKS

Well, I'm not exactly much of a

fighter, but if you ask it of me, I

will stick buy through thick and

thin for my friends!

Jake stretches his arms around and around Tree Trunks.

JAKE

Thanks a bunch, Tree Trunks!

He exits, carrying Tree Trunks out with him.

FINN Well...see ya, Mr. Pig.

Finn walks out and closes the door behind him. Mr. Pig sighs.

INT. FOREST - DAY

CUT TO:

Lumpy Space Princess drives the car through a forest. The seating is all the same, except for Tree Trunks, who sits on Finn's head.

INT. MARAUDER VILLAGE - DAY

Finn stands up on a picnic table in the middle of a

CUT TO:

viking-like village home to blue skinned people called

Marauders.

FINN

...and that's why you've got to

help us!

The Marauders all cheer. Finn smiles, knowing he has done his job.

INT. BREAKFAST KINGDOM - DAY

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake stand in the middle of the BREAKFAST KINGDOM, much like the Candy Kingdom, but inhabited with Breakfast Citizens.

JAKE

...and I'm pretty sure the Lich

doesn't like pancakes...

FINN

...or toast...

JAKE

...or syrup! So...come on and join

our fellowship!

The breakfast citizens all cheer.

EXT. GRASS LANDS - DAY

CUT TO:

Marceline floats by a large, bland looking monster. He opens his mouth and she flies in.

INT. MONSTER'S BELLY - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Marceline flies into the stomach of the monsters, where several cute little TEDDY BEARS are having a large party and playing with laser pointers.

MARCELINE

Hey! Is there a 'Party Pat' here?

A tall bear, PARTY PAT, raises his hands.

PARTY PAT That would be me-

(he stops in mid-sentence)

P.O.V OF PARTY PAT-Marceline seems to be glowing. She winks at him and twirls around in the air.

MARCELINE

Hey, listen, Finn the Human told me

to...

PARTY PAT

Oh my Glob...you are smoking hot!

Marceline blushes. We are unsure if she's flattered or angry.

MARCELINE

...what did you just say?

Party Pat realizes his mistake.

PARTY PAT

Uh...never mind, never mind! Uh...

sure, I'll do whatever you want!

MARCELINE

Oh. Cool. Meet the rest of the army

at the Candy Kingdom in a bit, OK?

She flies back up the monster's throat. Pat stares up the throat hole in complete awe.

PARTY PAT

...yeah...OK...

EXT. CASTLE LEMONGRAB - DAY

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake stand in Castle Lemongrab, talking with the EARLS OF LEMONGRAB, two tall, identical, humanoids with lemon heads and long, pointed noses.

FINN

So, Lemongrabs...will you do it?

They both look at each other and scream...

LEMONGRABS

This is...UNACCEPTABLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL-

Finn and Jake stare awkwardly at the two as they continue to scream and scream.

LEMONGRABS (CONT'D)

-LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!

Awkward silence.

LEMONGRAB 1

Just kidding! We'll do it!

EXT. BEAUTOPIA - DAY

Finn and Jake stand in a city called BEAUTOPIA. SUSAN STRONG, a large, muscular woman, listens to them.

SUSAN

Yes! Susan take mutants to Candy

Kingdom!

Finn and Jake fist-bump.

EXT. GRASS LANDS - DAY

CUT TO:

CUT TO:

Lumpy Space Princess talks to the CUTE KING of the CUTIES, a tiny, adorable race of "warriors".

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS

...and he's really really old and

gross and disgusting, kind of like

my friend Kelly. Did you know one

time Kelly ate a french fry off of

the floor? I was all "Kelly don't

do it!" and she was all "five

second rule!" and then I was all...

CUTE KING

OK! OK! For the love of Grob just

shut yer yapper and we'll do

whatever you want!

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Oh, great!

INT. CANDY KINGDOM - DAY

CUT TO:

Skeleton Warriors march up and down the adorable streets of the Candy Kingdom, leading the handcuffed Candy Kingdom citizens around. The Banana Guards all sit in a corner, surrounded by many soldiers.

EXT. CANDY CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Princess Bubblegum watches all of this with much distress from a window on the tallest tower of the Candy Castle.

CUT TO:

INT. CANDY CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

Princess Bubblegum turns away and we see Peppermint Butler and CINNAMON BUN, a fat, bumbling, greasy cinnamon roll, hammering wood into a door.

PEPPERMINT BUTLER

There, m'lady! That will hold them!

Suddenly a loud knock is heard at the door. Peppermint Butler shrieks and and runs back, cowering behind the princess. Cinnamon Bun stays by the door.

CINNAMON BUN

Don't worry, princess, I'll protect

the door!

SKELETON WARRIOR 2 (through the door)

(MORE)

SKELETON WARRIOR 2 (CONT'D)

Hey, you! Open this door, we want to get in!

CINNAMON BUN

OK!

No!

You fool!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM PEPPERMINT BUTLER

Too late! Cinnamon Bun rips the wood off the door and opens it. A dozen skeleton warriors run into the room and point their weapons at the princess.

SKSLETON WARRIOR 3

You'll be coming with us now!

Princess Bubblegum suddenly kicks Skeleton Warrior 3 in the face. He screams and steps back. The others, now angry, move in on the Princess and Peppermint Butler. Peppermint Butler cowers and moves closer to her.

PEPPERMINT BUTLER

What-what do we do, Princess?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM I have an idea...

PEPPERMINT BUTLER

What?

Without warning, she picks up Peppermint Butler and swings him around and around. He screams and knocks into the surrounding perimeter of Soldiers in the head, knocking them all out cold. The Princess puts him down, totally dizzy, on the floor.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Cinnamon Bun! Come here!

He toddles over.

Yes?

CINNAMON BUN

She pushes Cinnamon Bun on his stomach, grabs Peppermint Butler, and smacks Cinnamon Bun's rear end. He neighs like a horse and crawls around and his arms and knees, carrying Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler with him.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Cinnamon Bun, jump out the window!

WHAT!?

PEPPERMINT BUTLER

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

It's OK! I've calculated the scientific probabilities of this and I'm sure we'll be OK!

EXT. CANDY CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

Cinnamon Bun crashes through the window and slips and

CUT TO:

stumbles down the slanted roof. Peppermint Butler screams as Cinnamon Bun flips over. The princess grabs onto the ledge, but is unable to save the others, who fall down and down to ground, screaming.

Luckily, Cinnamon Bun hits the ground first, bouncing like a stuffed animal. Peppermint Butler falls on him, and safely bounces off.

CINNAMON BUN

That was fun! Let's go again!

Meanwhile, Bubblegum is still up on the roof she barely manages to hoist herself up. She stumbles back up the roof, but through the window, other skeleton warriors can see her.

SKELETON WARRIOR 4

There's the Princess! Open fire!

The skeleton warriors have bows and arrows and they begin to shoot towards her. Many of them bounce off the roof, but

once manages to hit her in the arm!

She gasps in pain, and loses her grip. She tumbles off the roof and falls down. Luckily, she lands on Cinnamon Bun, who is still sitting in the same spot looking like an idiot.

She lays down, crippled, on the ground and closes her eyes.

CUT TO:

INT. GRASS LANDS - DAY

A large, massive army is set out before our heroes. We have the monster with the bears in its stomach, dozens, maybe hundreds of Marauders, Breakfast Kingdom citizens, the Cuties, Susan Strong and the mutants, and the two Lemongrabs.

Standing up on a large hill in the center of this gathering is Finn, Jake, Ice King, and Marceline. Lumpy Space Princess

hovers around the place in her parent's car.

FINN This is awesome.

JAKE

I think everyone showed up!

FINN (shouting)

Attention, everyone! We are preparing to go to war against the wicked evil powers of the Lich!

Everyone cheers. Suddenly, the grass on a nearby hill bursts into fire. Everyone stops and turns towards the source.

Flame King and his daughter march towards the Army, followed by dozens, maybe hundreds of FIRE ELEMENTALS.

FINN Flame King?

FLAMBO, a small fire elemental like a cat with a Brooklyn accent, runs up the hill ahead of the others to Finn and Jake.

JAKE

Flambo! What are you doing hanging

out with these guys?

FLAMBO

It's a mass order! Every Fire

Elemental in Ooo must meet here to

join your army!

Finn is listening.

Cool.

FINN

Flame King noisily marches through the gathering right up to

Finn.

FLAME KING

Attention, you pathetic inferior

beings! I search for the leader of

this here army!

Finn awkwardly raises his hand.

FINN

...I...guess I am!

You are? I think!

JAKE FINN

FLAME KING

Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Finn! You and my daughter seemed to hit it off pretty well!

Finn and Flame Princess blush. Ice King suddenly interrupts.

ICE KING

Hold on a second! Finn, you know

this guy!?

FINN

...yes..?

Ice King frowns.

ICE KING

I should have known. Flame King.

JAKE

What's up with Flame King?

FLAME KING

Let's just say we never really got

along. Snow Ball.

ICE KING

Hothead!

FLAME KING

Milkshake!

ICE KING

Campfire!

Blizzard! Ice King gasps.

FLAME KING

ICE KING

You take that back, you swine!

FINN

Okay, okay, let's not start

fighting! Now, Flame King, I accept

your offer of soldiers and whatnot.

FLAME KING

Oh, yes! Very good! My army is at

your command, Prince Finn!

He walks away. Finn gulps nervously.

FINN

Well...uh...if everyone's ready, I

guess we could attack now...

Silence. A Marauder cheers, and soon everyone cheers and begins to run into the forest. Marceline and Ice King swoop off into the air. Jake stretches into a rough horse shape.

JAKE

Come on, man, let's get going!

Finn barely reacts; he is too busy staring at Flame

Princess.

FINN Yeah...OK...

Finn climbs on Jake, who yells a war yell and hops off the hill, running around assorted magical beings and towards the front of the charge. Finn, however, can't help but look back at Flame Princess, who is walking towards the back with her father.

INT. COTTON CANDY FOREST - NIGHT

CUT TO:

The large army marches through the Cotton Candy Forest. Finn and Jake lead the way, Jake still carrying Finn. Finn looks off into the distance.

JAKE

What's going on, buddy?

FINN I don't know.

JAKE Lady problems?

FINN

What? How did you know?

JAKE

I'm a wise old magical dog, Finn. I

can see things. Why don't you go

and talk to FP, maybe you can work

things out!

Finn sighs and looks away.

FINN

I don't know...she was pretty

steamed before.

Jake sniggers.

FINN (irritated)

What? What's so funny?

JAKE

It's a pun, dude! Because, you

know, she's made of fire,

steamed...oh, forget it.

Finn can't help but grin.

FINN

You know what else? She's pretty

hot.

Jake giggles.

JAKE

You mean smoking hot!

Finn and Jake both start laughing and laughing.

FLAME PRINCESS (O.S.) I can hear you guys.

From surprise, Finn and Jake jump and turn around. Flame

Princess is right behind them.

FINN

Flame Princess! What are you doing

here?

FLAME PRINCESS

I had to talk to you again. My

father is sleeping.

IMAGE: Hundreds of little Flambo-like creatures supporting the massive Flame King, who's snoring away. CUT BACK TO previous scene.

FINN OK...uh, Jake?

JAKE

Don't say a word, you lady's man!

Some flab from Jake's back stretches and wraps itself around Finn and Flame Princess. It starts to burn from Flame Princess's physical elements, but he manages to throw them away to the back of the army.

JAKE

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That

hurts!

In the back of the army, Finn and Flame Princess can talk in peace.

FINN So...what is it?

FLAME PRINCESS

I...I just wanted to say that I'm

sorry for what I said the other

night. It's just so...so...

She erupts into a large, horrifying monster beast, screaming at the top of her lungs.

FLAME PRINCESS (CONT'D) (screaming)

...so angering when you have to spend the rest of your life...

She stops; she sees that she's sort of frightening Finn. She instantly shrinks back down to her normal size and shape.

FLAME PRINCESS Sorry about that.

FINN It's cool.

FLAME PRINCESS

And listen, I need to tell you

something else really important...

Suddenly, Lumpy Space Princess, flying around in her parent's car, interrupts Flame Princess.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Finn, we're coming up on the Candy Kingdom! You need to go up front to do important business right now!

FINN

Oh...yeah, right, LSP! But hold on

a second...

(to Flame Princess)

What did you want to say?

Lumpy Space Princess just swoops down and snatches Finn up

as she drives past. She flies across the army and lets go of

him so he lands on Jake's back.

JAKE

Hey, Finn, we're coming to the end

of the Cotton Candy Forest!

FINN

OK...

JAKE

What? Did Flame Princess hurt you!? What'd she say?

FINN

Oh! It's not like that...she just

said she had something important to

tell me.

Jake scrunches up his face into a thinking position.

JAKE

Hmm...

EXT. CANDY KINGDOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

The army emerges from the Cotton Candy Forest. Finn and Jake look over the cliff and see the ruined Candy Kingdom. Marceline swoops down to Finn and Jake.

MARCELINE

So what's our plan of attack here?

JAKE

Yeah, Finn, what is it?

FINN

...I don't know...

The whole army is out of the forest and they are lined around the hill.

JAKE

You should make some kind of

speech...

EXT. CANDY KINGDOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Some of the Lich's forces are standing up on the wall and see this army.

SKELETON WARRIOR 5

What's that over there?

SKELETON WARRIOR 6

It looks like an army. Probably to

attack us and reclaim the Candy

Kingdom.

SKELETON WARRIOR 5

Well that's not good.

SKELETON WARRIOR 6

No. Not good at all.

SKELETON WARRIOR 5 (yelling)

All forces to the outer wall! Repeat: all forces to the outer wall!

EXT. COTTON CANDY FOREST - CONTINUOUS

The army can see the little dots of the enemy forces gathering on top of the Candy Kingdom walls.

ICE KING

So what do we do now?

FLAME KING

I believe the general has to make a

war speech or something.

JAKE

Well, Finn, say something!

CUT TO:

Jake stretches his back up, sending Finn rising upwards and upwards. The army looks up at Finn. He gulps.

FINN

Well...uh...go out there and...uh

...get 'em, guys...

Silence. A Marauder cheers again, and soon everyone gets riled up. They charge down the hill and towards the Candy Kingdom.

EXT. CANDY KINGDOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

The Skeleton Warriors watch the army charging down the hill.

SOLDIER 5

Here they come.

SOLDIER 6

Archers! Prepare to fire!

The Skeleton Warriors who have bows and arrows aim them at the oncoming army.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake run at the very front of the army. Finn waves his sword around, and Jake yells. The army all cheers and waves their weapons.

SOLDIER 5

They're not stopping...

SOLDIER 6

Why would they?

SOLDIER 5

Oh glob, we're in trouble...

The army finally reaches the wall but finally stops.

FINN

Uh...why did everyone stop?

MARAUDER 1

I don't know. All we really

imagined in our noggins was the

charge into battle, I guess.

JAKE

Come on, then! Start to fight!

MARAUDER 1

Okay.

The large monster containing the party bear runs up to the wall and begins to bang his head into the Candy Kingdom

wall, smashing it to pieces. Once it is done, the forces run into the Candy Kingdom.

The soldiers jump off the wall, pulling out their swords. A ginormous battle ensues. Marauders are dueling the soldiers, while the Lemongrabs run around on their Lemon horses, throwing rocks at Skeleton Warrior's heads.

Marceline transforms into a ginormous bat-monster and shrieks, stomping on bad guys and just totally trashing the place. Ice King flies around, zapping soldiers, encasing them in blocks of ice.

Hot Dog Knights charge into battle, waving their cute little swords, clubs, and maces. One Skeleton Warrior, however,

just kicks all three of them, sending them hollering through the air and out of the battle.

Flame King and Flame Princess stand side by side, shooting fire balls out of their hands, along with the other Fire Elementals. One of them hits a candy building and lights it on fire. It spreads and soon many of the Candy Houses are on fire.

The monster opens his mouth and all of the Party Bears run out. They jump on top of the soldiers and wrestle them to the ground. Susan Strong and the mutants are fighting, too.

The Cuties hop on top of one another and begin to punch some skeleton warriors, though they have very little effect.

The entire Candy Kingdom is a large waste land. Finn and Jake are in the middle of all this. Jake stretches out his arms and enlarged his fist to punch soldiers. Finn waves around his sword and strikes other bad guys, turning them to dust.

Two Soldiers stand back-to-back, wildly waving their swords in defense. One of them looks up and sees GOLIAD, a large pink cat with three eyes, and STORMO, a large eagle with three eyes. They are up on a ledge at the top of the Candy Castle locked in a physic stare-down.

SKELETON WARRIOR 1

Hey! Dude!

SKELETON WARRIOR 2

What?

SKELETON WARRIOR 1

Look at that stupid cat and bird!

Skeleton Warrior 2 giggles.

SKELETON WARRIOR 2

That's awesome! Shoot them!

Skeleton Warrior 1 pulls out a bow and arrow and shoots an arrow up at Goliad and Stormo. It sails through the air and hits Stormo in the back of the head. It harmlessly bounces off his head, but the physic showdown is interrupted!

Stormo SQUAWKS like an eagle. Goliad looks around, dazed.

GOLIAD

...Brother! In that physic showdown

you taught me the meaning of good!

Stormo SQUAWKS his reply. Goliad looks down and gasps at the sight of the battle below!

GOLIAD

They are attacking the kingdom!

Brother, we must help them!

Another SQUAWK. Goliad jumps down from the Castle and lands on top of one unsuspecting skeleton warrior, squashing him into dust.

Stormo, meanwhile, takes off from the ledge and soars over the battle. He flies to the walls of the Candy Kingdom, where many skeleton warriors shoot arrows at the good guys down below. With the loudest SQUAWK yet, Stormo soars down and picks up many skeleton warriors from the wall with his talons.

Ice King shoots a bad guy with his ice powers, encasing him in a giant ice cube. A bright light shines in the sky. Ice King looks up, his eye squinting from the light. Stormo flies right over his head. Ice King claps his hands and smiles.

ICE KING

The eagle! The eagle is coming!

Stormo turns towards Ice King in mid-flight and makes a loud and long SQUWAKING noise. Ice King gets angry.

ICE KING Why you little-

Stormo swoops over Ice King and knocks his crown off with his talons.

ICE KING

My crown! My magic powers!

As Ice King runs away to retrieve his crown, Stormo grabs some warriors, flies up into the air, several yards above the ground, and drops them. They fall to the ground and burst into dust on impact.

Goliad runs through the dust and continues to pounce on skeleton warriors, carefully avoiding good guys, though. She extended her paw forward and slams it down on two warriors. She drags them back towards her.

She lifts them up over he mouth and drops them. They fall right into her mouth. She swallows and then burps up the helmets and swords.

On the wall, a dozen or so skeleton warriors are left. They each have a spear, and aim it at Stormo. Stormo steps forward and SQUAWKS. A skeleton warrior throws his spear at Stormo! It goes into Stormo's wing! Stormo screams in pain and with his beak, rips it out of his wing, sending some blood down his wing.

SKELETON WARRIOR Oh buckets.

In anger, Stormo runs towards the skeleton warriors and claws them with his talons! Soon they are all reduced to dust.

Lumpy Space Princess flies down through the battle in her car and finds Finn and Jake.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Finn! Jake! There are, like, Candy People prisoners or something by the castle.

FINN

OK, we'll check it out! Jake!

Jake grabs Finn with his giant fist and runs through the battle towards the Candy Castle.

EXT. CANDY CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

A few Guards stand around all of the adorable Candy Kingdom citizens. Finn and Jake peek out from behind a Candy House and observe the situation.

FINN (whispering)

What do you think, Jake?

JAKE

Yeah, we can take them, easy.

FINN

I'll distract them and you take

them out.

Finn and Jake fist-bump.

JAKE Cool, dude.

Finn runs out into the open, dancing some sort of demented ballerina dance.

FINN

Ooo, look at me! I'm a ballerina

dancer! You guys should get me!

GUARD 1

Hey! Get over here!

Suddenly, Jake runs out, enlarges his fists, and punches all of the Guards in one swing. They instantly turn to dust and blow away in the wind.

JAKE

Yeah, that distraction wasn't

really necessary...

FINN

Oh well. It gave me something to

do.

(to the Candy People) Alright, you guys, we're coming!

Finn and Jake run to the aid of the Candy People. Finn pulls his sword out of his backpack and begins to cut their bonds. Jake turns his hands into scissors and cuts other bonds.

FINN

Don't worry, you guys are safe now!

Princess Bubblegum walks up to Finn. He blushes.

FINN Oh...hello Princess...

She's not in very good shape. Her pink color is very, very white, and her arm is in a sling. Her dress is cut all over the place, and her hair is a total mess.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM (very weak)

Hi, Finn.

Unsure what to do, Finn cuts her bonds. The rope falls to the ground and she rubs her wrists.

Meanwhile, at the battle, all of the creatures of Ooo are still fighting each other. "Bad guy" dust is flying around everywhere and some of the good guys lie injured on the ground.

Suddenly, the Banana Guards return from the direction of the Candy Castle! From their Candy Horses, the Banana Guards slice the Skeleton Warriors into dust. Now only a small handful are left.

SKELETON WARRIOR 5

We're screwed.

SKELTON WARRIOR 6

Retreat! Full retreat!

The ten or so Skeleton Warriors run away from the battle. Everyone else cheers a victory cheer. The Banana Guards pursue the Soldiers from the Candy Kingdom and into the Cotton Candy Forest.

INT. PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM'S ROOM - MORNING

CUT TO:

Finn, Jake, Marceline, Ice King, and Lumpy Space Princess all stand around Princess Bubblegum's bead. The Princess lies in it, her injured arm hoisted up. She still looks as worse a mess as before.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

The whole kingdom is safe again,

thanks to you, Finn and Jake.

She pats Jake on the head.

ICE KING

And Ice King? Why doesn't anyone

thank Ice King?

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Look, long story short, the Candy

Kingdom is safe. And I thank you

for it. You're all dismissed!

Everyone leaves. Finn starts to leave, but- PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Oh, Finn, wait for a moment.

He turns around.

Yeah?

FINN

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

Listen, I'm still sorry for spying on you and Flame Princess's private time. I just love being alive so much, so I try to protect mine and everyone else's lives. Do you get what I'm trying to say?

Finn blushes.

He exits.

FINN

I-I understand, Peebles.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM Great! You can go now.

CUT TO:

EXT. CANDY CASTLE - MOMENTS LATER

Jake is waiting for Finn at the bottom of the large Candy

Castle steps. He runs down.

JAKE

So, what'd PB say?

FINN

She just apologized for the Flame

Princess stuff.

Flame Princess herself walks past the Candy Castle. Jake sees this.

JAKE

...speaking of who...

He nudges Finn in the gut. Finn blushes and runs to her.

FINN

Flame Princess! Flame Princess!

She stops walking and turns around.

FLAME PRINCESS

Finn!

FINN

Hi! So, listen...what did you want to tell me earlier?

She blushes.

FLAME PRINCESS Oh...it's already too late...

FINN

What?

FLAME PRINCESS

It's my father. He...he never really liked you. And he's forbidden me from seeing you.

What!?

FINN

FLAME PRINCESS

It gets worse. He actually kind of wants to...to...

She chokes up.

FLAME PRINCESS (CONT'D)

...to kill you!

FINN

What!? But why didn't he just kill

me earlier?

Meanwhile, in the alleyway, Flame King peeks out from behind a house and sees Finn and Flame Princess talking.

FLAME PRINCESS

He couldn't! Not with everyone

around! They would see him!

FINN Oh Glob! Jake!

Jake stretches over as fast as he can.

JAKE

What, dude? What's going on!?

FINN

Flame King is trying to kill me!

A fireball suddenly flies past Finn's head. It was from

Flame King!

FLAME KING

Flame Princess! How dare you give

away my super secret plan that you

couldn't tell anyone!

She starts to cry drops of fire.

FLAME PRINCESS

I'm sorry! I just...I just...

FLAME KING Just what!?

FLAME PRINCESS

...I love him!

Finn blushes. Jake gasps.

JAKE

Oh crab, shoot's going down! I'm

going to get help!

Jake stretches away and Flame King shoots another fireball at Finn. It streams closer and closer to him, but Flame Princess jumps in the way! The fireball hits her in the stomach and she falls over, possibly dead!

FINN

NOOO!

FLAME KING

Flame Princess! You idiot! At least she can never tell you my largest secret! ...you wanna hear it?

Finn can't answer; he's in total shock.

FLAME KING

...I was in league with the Lich

this whole time!

Finn gasps.

Y-YOU!?

FINN

FLAME KING

Yes, it was quite easy! I just had to help defeat the army! He has a larger plan for you!

FINN

Princess Bubblegum killed him!

FLAME KING

...wait...she did?

Suddenly Ice King flies down from the sky in front of Finn, Jake running on tall legs right behind him.

ICE KING I came! I came!

Ice King turns and sees Flame Princess's knocked out body. He frowns.

ICE KING

Uh-huh. Killing Finn's girlfriends,

huh, Flame King?

FLAME KING

Get out of the way, Simon! I must

(MORE)

FLAME KING (CONT'D)

destroy him! He tried to turn my daughter to good!

ICE KING

...I think that's why I never

really liked you, Flame King. You

were evil.

In rage, Flame King shoots out a large stream of fire out of both of his hands, right for Ice King! He quickly does the same thing with his hands, but with snow!

The fire and the snow meet, hovering above the ground. Steam rises into the air as the two try to push their powers to

the other's.

Finn and Jake get down and crawl as fast as they can to the knocked out Flame Princess.

FINN Is she okay?

JAKE

I don't know! I'm afraid to touch

her!

Flame King's fire seems to be edging closer and closer to

Ice King!

ICE KING

If you value your lives, you will

run for the hills!

FINN

NEVER!

He pulls his sword out from his backpack.

FINN

I never back down from a fight!

JAKE

Dude! This is totally out of your

control! Let's go find some oven

gloves and carry Flame Princess out

of here!

Finn looks down at Flame Princess, and then back up at Ice

King.

ICE KING Run, you fools!

Suddenly the fire becomes too much! It hits Ice King's

beard, igniting it on fire! Ice King jumps up, breaking the connection and jumps around, slapping his beard to put out the flames.

ICE KING

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow

ow!

The flames are gone. Some of his beard is burned away. Flame

King laughs.

FLAME KING

You know what, Simon? You are

really, really lame.

ICE KING Oh yeah! ZAP!

Another stream of snow shoots out of Simon's hands, smashing into the unsuspecting Flame King. He screams, the snow makes contact, and his whole body explodes in a large explosion. His empty armor falls with a loud CLANK to the ground.

Ice King sits down, panting from exhaustion.

ICE KING Man. That was cool.

The fire from Flame Princess's body seems to have left. She is just a sort of cold, somewhat human form. Finn lies on her, sobbing.

JAKE

Dude...I think she's alright.

DR. ICE CREAM, a large ice cream cone in a doctor suit, walks up to Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess.

DR. ICE CREAM

I'll get to work on her right away.

JAKE

Thanks, Dr. Ice Cream.

DR. ICE CREAM

Hey. It's what I'm here for.

INT. CANDY CASTLE HOSPITAL WARD - LATER

CUT TO:

Finn, Jake, Flambo, and Princess Bubblegum (looking somewhat better) wait in the waiting room of the blandly colored

Candy Castle Hospital ward. The door opens and NURSE

POUNDCAKE, a large square piece of poundcake dressed like a nurse, walks through some swinging doors carrying a clipboard.

NURSE POUNDCAKE

OK, everyone, I have good news and

bad news.

JAKE

What's the good news?

NURSE POUNDCAKE

Well, Ice King has made a full

recovery and has only suffered

minor face burns!

Ice King walks out, his beard slightly shorter and the tips of the hairs black. He raises his hand.

ICE KING

I feel great! Anyone for a

high-five? Anyone?

No reply.

FINN (screaming)

WHAT'S THE BAD NEWS?

Nurse Poundcake flips to the next page of her clipboard.

NURSE POUNDCAKE

And, oh yes, Flame Princess was hit

square in the heart with that

fireball and died on impact. We did

everything we could.

Jake, Flambo, and Princess Bubblegum, gasp. Finn, however, is totally silent.

JAKE

...Finn..? You OK?

Finn promptly throws up and then faints, falling out of the chair and landing in the throw-up.

EXT. FIRE CASTLE - DAY

CUT TO:

A large crowd of Fire Elementals father in the street as Flame Princess's lifeless body is dragged by hundreds of little Flambo animals. A hole in the ground has been dug, and the casket is lowered into it.

Finn, Jake, Flambo, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Ice

King, all blue with Flame Shield, stand around the grave.

FIRE ELEMENTAL 1

Sir Finn, as Flame King is dead and

you're the closest person to Flame

Princess, you are technically the

king of the Fire Kingdom.

Finn starts to cry.

FINN

I don't wanna be King of the Fire

Kingdom! I hearby name Flambo to be

the king!

Flambo cheers.

FLAMBO

Freaking awesome! Things are gonna

be run the Flambo-way now!

(to Finn)

But sorry about your girlfriend,

dude, really.

INT. FOREST - NIGHT

All is silent in the deep and dark forest. Some dirt

CUT TO:

suddenly blows up in the wind. HORRIFYING MUSIC plays and some sort of whirlwind of dirt is taking place in the middle of the forest.

Suddenly, out of the tornado of dirt and dust, a horrifying skeleton arm rips out. Another one does, too. A head; the Lich's head pokes out of the top! Legs come out, as does his cloak and crown!

The winds slowly die down, and The Lich King in full shape is standing in the middle of the forest; he has returned!

THE LICH I have returned!

INT. CANDY TAVERN - NIGHT

Finn and Jake sit at the bar in the CANDY TAVERN, a very grubby old bar with deformed old candy people. They both have mugs of some kind of drink.

JAKE

...you OK, man?

FINN

...I don't know.

JAKE Man, this sucks.

Finn takes a sip of his drink.

FINN No. I suck.

JAKE

Dude! Don't say that!

Finn sighs.

FINN

But it's true! I can't fight any

bad guys, I mess up my

relationships, and even when I do,

the girl dies!

JAKE

Finn! That wasn't your fault! Her

dad was evil!

Finn puts his head on the table.

FINN

What good is being a hero if you

can't save people from dying!

JAKE

Come on, Finn, you're creeping me

out! You sound like a crazy person!

FINN

...I'm not a hero, Jake! I'm a

coward! A wimp! An idiot!

He pushes his stool back and exits. Jake sighs and pours the rest of Finn's mug into his. He downs it in one large gulp and then runs out after Finn.

EXT. TREE HOUSE - LATER

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake walk across the Grass Lands towards the Tree House. As they walk to the entrance a queer look comes across their faces; the door is wide open and smacking

against the house in the wind.

INT. TREE HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake enter the Tree House. Jake flicks on a light switch. The whole place is totally trashed.

JAKE

Whoa! What happened to our house!?

They look around and sees a piece of paper on the ground. They pick it up and in crude writing it reads "The Lich King returns. I have the Bubblegum Princess and the others."

Finn and Jake gasp.

EXT. CANDY KINGDOM - LATER

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake run out of the Cotton Candy Forest to see the wrecked Candy Kingdom. Buildings are destroyed, and Castle seems to be in pieces, and a large, green cyclone of clouds seem to hover over the place.

JAKE

Holy Cannoli! What the heck

happened here?

Finn stares up and up at the destroyed Candy Castle.

FINN

...the Lich, dude.

The two best friends walk through a destroyed part of the Candy Kingdom wall. Suddenly a loud screaming voice is heard and a sort of green plasma shoots out from the clouds. The plasma moves across the whole kingdom like a dome and eventually lands on the perimeters of the wall.

Jake tries to run away, but the plasma won't let him escape. Overhead, the Lich cackles. Finn pulls out his sword.

THE LICH (V.O) Greetings, Jake the Dog and Finn the Human! I have possessed every living thing in this Kingdom, and my Plasma Dome will keep you from escaping!

A large group of possessed Candy People suddenly walk out from the shadows. They seem to be melting, and have green,

lifeless eyes. Finn holds his sword at defense, and Jake stretches one of his hands into a giant mallet.

THE LICH (V.O)

As soon as I'm done with you, the

Land of Ooo will be mine for the

taking! Pray to Glob!

The Candy People charge towards Finn and Jake. Finn slices a possessed Peppermint Butler in half with his sword, and Jake smashes a few other Candy People with his mallet hand. The Lich cackles and cackles and cackles overhead.

JAKE

Give it up, dude! We're just

killing our friends!

Jake stretches his mallet hand into a giant, regular shaped hand and grabs Finn. He stretches up and up into the sky and towards the Candy Castle.

THE LICH (V.O)

I knew you were a magic dog, Jake!

So that's why...

A giant black serpent with no eyes and a large, razor sharped teeth filled mouth slithers over the Candy Kingdom buildings and right to Jake.

THE LICH (V.O) (CONT'D)

...I used my Super Evil Dark Magic

to create an Underworld Serpent to

finish you off! Sianara!

FINN & JAKE Dang it, Lich!

The Serpent slithers as fast as it can towards Finn and Jake. Jake punches it in the face, and Finn slices a small part of its face with his sword.

JAKE

You can't help me here, Finn! Go

fight the Lich!

Jake enlarges his hand, grabs Finn, and throws him. Finn screams as he sails faster and faster towards Princess Bubblegum's room. He crashes through the window.

Meanwhile, Jake still has to face the Underworld Serpent.

Jake punches it in the face again. The Serpent shrieks and fangs pop out of its mouth. Venom drops from them.

JAKE

Oh Glob.

The Serpent strikes towards Jake, but he dodges out of the way just in time. The fangs get stuck in a building and the Serpent repeatedly jerks its head back to get free, but it's stuck! Jake sees his chance and starts to punch it in the back, but he knocks the Serpent free!

It swivels around and goes straight for Jake! Its fangs make contact with him! Jake screams as the venom is injected into his bloodstream! His eyes close and he passes out, his elongated body falling to the ground.

The Underworld Serpent shrieks a victory shriek and slithers down with Jake to finish him off!

INT. PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Finn gets up. His face is cut from the glass. The room is very dark, except for some eyes; green eyes that of course belong to the Lich. He holds his sword up.

FINN

...Lich!

The lights in the room turn on. Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline, and Lumpy Space Princess all lie on the ground, dead! Finn gasps, and the Lich cackles yet again!

THE LICH

There are some things in this

world, hero, that are out of your

control! I killed all of your

friends, and you cannot control

that!

Finn, now extremely angry, holds up his sword, ready to attack.

FINN

I can control killing you!

THE LICH We'll see.

The Lich holds up his hands and a sickening green light

shoots out of them, straight for Finn! He shrieks and blocks them with his sword! The green plasma drips off of his sword like slime, but Finn keeps blocking it!

The Lich breaks the spell and Finn runs right for him! The Lich quickly pulls out a sword of his own and makes contact with Finn's! They start to fight. Finn is so angry he can hardly see straight; up down left right, they keep going on and on!

The Lich doesn't seem tired at all; it looks like he could go on all day! But soon Finn has enough with his extreme sword fighting and stops. With a cackle, the Lich summons a sort of wind power and pushes Finn back, smashing him against the wall.

He doesn't seem to care; he hardly looks up as the Lich

moves in closer and closer, cackling and cackling! He raises

his sword, about to strike, when...

BLINKY (O.S.)

Lich!

The Lich stops and suddenly turns. Blinky is standing in the room with a look that doesn't fool around on his face.

THE LICH

Small creature!? I killed you!

BLINKY

I am sorry, Mr. Lich, but you

cannot kill someone...

CLOSE-UP on his sparkling eyes.

BLINKY (CONT'D)

...who is already dead!

THE LICH

What!?

Like a sped-up movie of a plant growing, Blinky grows taller and taller and his shape changes until he is in the shape of BILLY, the world's greatest hero!

THE LICH Billy!? I killed you!

Billy laughs.

BILLY

Yes, you did! But I have returned

from Glob-world to set things

right!

THE LICH

What are you talking about? Oh,

never mind! I can just kill you and

be done with it!

The green plasma type things are shot out of the Lich's

hands again, right for Billy! But he doesn't move. The stuff

hits Billy, but nothing happens! The Lich keeps shooting the

stuff, but it has no effect on him! He finally stops. Billy

laughs again.

BILLY

Like I said, Lich King, you cannot

kill someone that is already dead!

THE LICH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Billy simply raises his hands and the Lich screams. His antelope skull head seems to deflate, until it snaps into a million pieces! The bottom half of his body seems to light up, then explodes, sending pieces of cloth and bone everywhere!

BILLY

Huzzah! The Lich is finally dead!

Finn moans in the corner, and Billy runs to him.

BILLY

Come, child, you are hurt! Here-

From his belt, Billy pulls out a small glass bottle of ogre tears.

BILLY

This will cure your injuries!

He pours a few drops on Finn, and his cuts disappear and he sits up.

FINN

I feel great! Billy, you have those

ogre tears, too?

BILLY Yes, I do, child.

Slight pause.

FINN

...Billy? What happened?

BILLY

When the Lich killed me to use my

body as a host, my soul went to

Glob world. I knew the Lich would

find a way to reek havoc again, so

I returned to the Multiverse

disguised as a little creature

named Blinky! I purposely showed

the Lich out of the Multiverse, but

not before I messed with him a bit!

FINN

...yeah...OK...

BILLY

Yeah, so anyway, he escaped the

Multiverse and started to join

forces with other evil guys to take

over all of Ooo! He dropped me,

though, in that volcano, and he

thought I was dead, but I wasn't!

FINN

Cool.

BILLY

I returned to the Candy Kingdom to help you fight him, but not until he had already taken out all of your friends...

Finn and Billy look at the bodies of his friends.

FINN Yeah...that sucked.

BILLY

Of course it sucks! Lots of things

suck! Listen, Finn, I went through

all of this because in the end, I

wanted to teach you a lesson! Bad

things happen in this world, and

there's usually nothing you can do

about it! But sometimes you can at

least try to do it! Do you get what

I'm trying to say?

FINN

Yeah, Billy, but...all of my

friends are...dead.

BILLY

Evil doesn't care about other

(MORE)

BILLY (CONT'D)

people, Finn, it just cares about itself. But since you learned your lesson so well, I think I'll use my Glob World powers to help you...

FINN What do you mean?

Billy just laughs.

EXT. CANDY CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

CUT TO:

Suddenly, Finn appears out of thin air outside of the Candy

Castle.

FINN

Whoa! How did I get here?

Billy appears next to him.

BILLY

Glob World powers, my boy.

Billy claps his hands and the Lich's evil cyclone clouds disappear. The sun pokes its head out and lights the place up. Finn can't help but laugh.

Billy waves his arms in the air and pieces of candy and whatnot flies around, sticking cleanly in what it belongs, such as houses, the walls, and the castle.

FINN

You cleaned everything up!

BILLY

I know. And now to take care of

some people who deserve life.

Billy claps his hands and all of the Candy People, Marauders, and everyone who died appears outside of the Candy Castle, smiling and laughing and giggling!

FINN (in shock)

They...they're all back from the dead!

Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Lumpy Space Princess, and Marceline wearing a wide brimmed hat, come out from the crowd.

JAKE

Dude! I totally met Glob again! He

was so awesome!

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS

Oh my gosh, I met my great grandma

Lumpbutter, and her body was SO

much better than it was!

MARCELINE

I was stabbed in the heart with a

wooden stake but then I came back

to life! I'm totally writing a song

about that!

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

But now we're all back from the

dead and it's awesome!

Finn laughs and laughs.

FINN

I can't believe it! You guys were

dead!

Billy taps Finn on the shoulders.

BILLY

Not just them, you lady's man!

Finn turns around and sees Flame Princess walking towards him! She looks as beautiful as ever! Finn blushes and they both walk to each other. She blushes. They lean together and kiss on the lips.

Finn's clothes start to catch on fire, but he doesn't seem to care. Meanwhile, Flame Princess begins to burst into flames from the extreme romance. Billy raises his arms and a heavy wind blows. Flame Princess's flames grow high, but the wind calms them down back to normal.

Everyone around them claps and claps and claps. Billy smiles. They break apart.

FLAME PRINCESS

I meant what I said, Finn.

FINN

I know.

He blushes and they hug again. Suddenly, Lady Rainicorn flies in from the Cotton Candy and lands next to Jake.

Lady!

JAKE

LADY RAINICORN

(in Korean)

Jake, I want to marry you! Yes!

Jake starts laughing in joy.

JAKE

You-you'll marry me!? For real?

LADY RAINICORN (in Korean)

Yes, Jake!

Jake and Lady kiss on the lips. Finn and Flame Princess, meanwhile, break apart.

FINN

Billy, I can't believe you did all

of this!

BILLY

I must return to Glob World now.

But Finn, you really are an amazing

hero. I'm very proud of you.

Finn beams with pride. His eyes wet up a little bit.

FINN Thanks, Billy.

BILLY

Keep doing what you're doing, OK?

And when your time on this world

ends, you and I can hang out, OK?

FINN

Word.

Word.

BILLY

A bright light seems to shine down from the heavens. Billy raises his arms straight up into the air, makes a continuous "EEEEEEEEEEEE" sound and flies up and up and up into the

sky. He passes the clouds, and they close up under him. Finn and Flame Princess watch this and then hug again.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. ICE CASTLE - DAY

Ice King sits in his recliner, with penguins all around him.

FINN (V.O)

Ice King went back to the Ice

Kingdom, where he continued to live

with his penguins.

ICE KING

Okay, you guys, really now, can't I

have one moment just to myself!? I

mean come on, find something to do

for crying out loud!

The penguins all shuffle in closer to him. He sighs, but then starts to giggle.

ICE KING

Oh, I just love you guys so much!

INT. MARCELINE'S HOUSE - DAY

DISSOLVE TO

Marceline floats above her couch, strumming her bass guitar and singing a song about being stabbed in the heart and then coming back to life.

JAKE (V.O)

Marceline went back to her house

and continued to write kick-A

songs.

A phone on a table beside the couch rings. Marceline stops singing and picks it up.

MARCELINE

Hello?

INT. MONSTER'S BELLY - CONTINUOUS

Party Pat sits by himself, in a quiet corner of the

Monster's Belly with a phone.

MARCELINE (through the phone)

Hello? Who is this?

CUT TO:

Party Pat quickly hangs up the phone and starts to cry.

FINN (V.O)

Party Pat went back to partying,

but in his spare time kept trying

(MORE)

FINN (V.O) (CONT'D)

to call Marceline, and never could work up the nerve to say something.

EXT. FLAME PRINCESS'S HOUSE - EVENING

DISSOLVE TO

Flame Princess and Finn sit outside of her house, watching the sun set over the ocean...

JAKE (V.O.)

Flame Princess went back to her

house, because she never really

wanted to be ruler of the Fire

Kingdom anyway.

INT. FIRE CASTLE - DAY

DISSOLVE TO

Flambo sits on the large throne. Fire Elementals are running around, carrying building supplies.

FINN (V.O.)

Flambo continued to be ruler of the

Fire Kingdom, and ruled with a

large iron fist.

FLAMBO

Come on, you guys, my Grandma can

work faster than you guys!

(to an invisible GRANDMA)

Well no, not really, Grandma, but

the point is that you guys are too

slow! Come on, this monument to me

ain't gonna build itself, OK?

PAN ACROSS to reveal a large stone statue of Flambo in the middle of being built.

EXT. CANDY CASTLE - DAY

DISSOLVE TO

Princess Bubblegum, now fully healed, stands on the balcony of her bedroom, looking over her peaceful Candy Kingdom.

JAKE (V.O)

Everything in the Candy Kingdom

went back to normal, and Princess

Bubblegum continued to rule with

honesty and integrity and science.

Suddenly a giant body flies past her. She turns and sees

Stormo carrying Goliad with his talons.

FINN (V.O)

Goliad and Stormo became friends

and decided to help defend the

Candy Kingdom from evil.

INT. HOT DOG KINGDOM - DAY

DISSOLVE TO

The Hot Dog Kingdom is basically a doghouse with a fence around it. Hot Dog Princess, a large female hotdog, sleeps in the sunshine, while a few Hot Dog Knights roll around laughing in what seems to be their own hot dog water.

JAKE (V.O)

The Hot Dog Knights went back to

the Hot Dog Kingdom and continued

being morons.

INT. FOREST - NIGHT

DISSOLVE TO

Lumpy Space Princess chats on her phone in the middle of the woods, cooking some beans over a fire and talking on her

cell phone.

FINN (V.O)

Lumpy Space Princess went back to

the woods and kept eating beans.

LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS Oh. My. Glob, Melissa, I can't believe Danny would do that to Jessica! I mean, it was kind of her fault...but then...I don't know, Melissa, let me talk! No...wait... Yeah, let me talk! No you shut up!

INT. TREE TRUNK'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Tree Trunks pulls an apple pie out of the oven and sets it on the table, where Mr. Pig sits.

JAKE (V.O.)

Tree Trunks went back to her house

and continued to make awesome apple

pies for her lover, Mr. Pig.

They each take a bite of apple pie, then lean forward and smooch.

EXT. MARAUDER VILLAGE - DAY

DISSOLVE TO

The Marauders start to wrestle each other to the ground.

FINN (V.O)

The Marauders continued to rough

house.

INT. CASTLE LEMONGRAB - CONTINUOUS

DISSOLVE TO

The two Lemongrabs sit on their thrones, looking very pleased with themselves.

JAKE(V.O)

The Lemongrabs went back to their

castle and continued ruling

together.

INT. LADY RAINICORN'S STABLE - DAY

DISSOLVE TO

Jake, dressed in a tuxedo, and Lady in a wedding dress, stand at a podium. Princess Bubblegum stands between them, reading from a big book. Finn, in a tux, stands next to Jake, and CHARLIE, JAKE JR., VIOLA, KIM KIL WHAN, and TV, all half dog-half Rainicorn hybrids stand at Lady's side.

Many other people, such as BMO, Flame Princess, LSP, Ice King, and the Lemongrabs, among others, sit in the audience. Princess Bubblegum shuts the book.

PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM

You may kiss the Rainicorn, Jake!

Jake and Lady come together and smooch. Everyone cheers.

FINN (V.O)

Jake and Lady got married in the

most awesome wedding ever, but Jake

still lives at the Tree House

because all his stuff is there.

INT. GLOB WORLD - DAY

CUT TO:

Billy is attending what seems to be a crazy dance party on Mars. Standing around him is ABRAHAM LINCOLN, and GLOB GOB GROD GROB, a red deity with four faces in the shape of a

diamond.

JAKE (V.O)

Billy went to Glob World, where he

spends all of eternity partying

with the gods and Abraham Lincoln.

INT. TREE HOUSE LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Finn and Jake sit on the couch, playing video games on BMO.

FINN

And we're sitting here on the

couch, playing with BMO.

ALO walks to BMO and sits down next to him. She leans

forward and gives him a smooch. The game turns off and BMO'S

face appears. He smooches her back.

JAKE(O.S)

BMO and ALO have decided not to get

married and have just been

boyfriends and girlfriends for a

while now.

(now on camera)

But I still don't see why we're

saying all this stuff to ourselves.

Finn laughs.

FINN

Who cares, dude? We're just having

weird guy time.

EXT. GRASS LANDS - DAY

CUT TO:

Finn and Jake are taking a walk across the Grass Lands.

JAKE (V.O)

Finn and I still go on kick-butt

adventures, but none of them amount

to the awesome one we had defeating

the Lich.

Finn suddenly stops and looks across a few hills.

FINN Jake, look!

A very old man, waving his walker in the air, is chasing some ninjas, who are holding large diamonds.

OLD MAN

Give me back my diamonds!

FINN

Those ninjas are stealing that old

man's diamonds!

Jake smiles.

JAKE

What time is it, buddy?

Finn and Jake fist-bump and run down the hill. They jump into the air, screaming as loud as they can:

FINN & JAKE

...ADVENTURE TIME!

INT. CUBER'S ROOM

FADE TO BLACK.

Cuber's large TV is paused on the last shot of Finn and

Jake. He turns around and laughs.

CUBER

What an amazing story, am I right?

(laughs)

I hope it was, because at this

point you're not getting your money

back!

He laughs again and wiggles his arms like they're spaghetti. PAN DOWN onto the dusty old Enchiridion, lying on a futuristic table...

THE END

FADE OUT

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
